Mermaid
by justsomeone2010
Summary: Inspired by Train's 'Mermaid'. When Loki and Thor saved a mortal woman from drowning in a lake in Asgard, they had no idea that she'd change the course of their lives forever. As Loki grows closer to Summer, having saved her life, he realised he'd do just about anything to keep them together. Thor has other ideas. Set before Thor and Avengers. Loki x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Laughter boomed out over the vast lake, the two drunken Princes of Asgard staggering along its coast under the shadow of the city's great palace. Their home. The moon hung delicately in the sky, reflecting off the still waters surface with picturesque perfection, not a ripple to be seen.

"Truly, Thor," the younger laughed, clapping his tall, hulking brother on the back. "This battle has a special place in the history books! That was glorious!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it, brother." Thor boomed, brandishing his hammer proudly in his hand. "It would not have been as fun without you."

They'd slipped away from the tavern not long ago, leaving their friends behind to drink on and celebrate their most recent victory, but were reluctant to call the night over yet. They hovered outside the palace by the lake, feeling home, but not quite caged for bed yet.

Loki glazed his eyes, crinkled in the corners with laugher, over the city. Yes, he felt good. Not especially about the battle, though. Fighting was Thor's element, not his, though not once had he turned down a venture with his brother and the warriors. He wasn't planning on missing out. At first, it was to equal Thor, so they both stood equal chance of being chosen as heir to the throne. But as time wore on and Thor became the more obvious choice of the pair (their father craftily not revealing anything definately, however), Loki turned to more personal amusements in the ventures.

Battle was a good place to practise his magic. Teleporting and cloning were becoming favourite tricks of his, and ones he was getting quite skilled at.

He smirked at the thought, proud at how much he'd progressed since he'd let go of pretending to be someone he wasn't.

The two princes dropped down to the soft grass and stared out over the city, each revelling in their own sense of pride and accomplishment. Loki wasn't even that drunk. Thor had had more than he had but even he was not fully senseless. They'd have to drink on for days to achieve that!

Besides, Loki was happy as he was. Happy to go over the details of the battle he was most proud of, reliving the flick of the wrist that sealed the mastery of his latest spell.

His gaze scoured over the lake. _Beautiful_, he thought. He didn't want to be king; not being king left him more time to admire the kingdom if nothing else. He was happy how he was.

Until he saw the ripple.

His brow furrowed instantly as he caught the faint ripple trace over the waters surface. _There's no wind_, he noted suspiciosuly in his head, _so what... _

He wasn't the only one to notice it. "Loki..."

Both brothers stared as the rippled deepened and mulitplied, floating into the moonlit waters from space too dark to make out. Identical frowns etched on their faces, the prince's slowly rose to their feet, waiting for the explanation of the phenomenon to reveal itself..

Then the body floated into the moonlight and they flew into action.

Loki's heart plummeted the moment he caught sight of faced down feminine figure floating softly towards the coast line, just seconds before the splash of his brothers dive hit his ears. The sharp sound brought him back to his senses.

The young prince peeled his jacket hurriedly from his body, his mind racing for what to do. Was she dead? Was she drowned? What did he do if he did find her alive? Thor had no experience of life saving techniques: he was always on the recieving end of them if they were ever required! It was down to Loki.

The alcohol clouded his mind as he thought, remembering the process a healer had once explained to him. _Chest compressions and breaths_, his mind answered finally.

The splashing of the water as Thor waded from the lake snapped Loki back to the present again, and his gaze shot to the figure in his brothers arms. Limp, long hair flowing from her hanging head, her arm flooping unresposively at her side. The pale wet skin of her face seemed to glisten in the moonlight as Thor set her down heavily on the grass. Loki leaned over her, breath hitching in his throat.

"She's not breathing." his brother gasped darkly over the girl's body. "But she's still alive."

_Still alive_ - Loki had to act.

He laced his fingers together, one hand over the other and positioned the heel of his lower hand in the centre of her chest, shivering against the feeling of the sodden white material of her dress against his skin. He pressed down firmly, keeping beat in his head. _One, two, three..._ he counted to thirty, then straightened up looking across to his brother for help.

Thor leaned over the girl, ear over her open mouth. "Still not breathing." he confirmed Loki's worst fears, drawing back.

_Right_, Loki thought in his head, trying to recover his composure. _What was next?_ He struggled to remember, the alcohol slugging his mind. He screwed his eyes shut - _after thirty compressions came..._

Loki's eyes snapped open.

Leaning over the girl's unconscious form, he pinched her nose shut with one hand, and held steady at her jaw with the other. He smothered her open mouth with his and blew in a deep breath, her chest inflating with the air. Breaking away, he inhaled and did the same again.

Her lips were icy cold, her skin holding an almost blue tinge to it.

He'd just restarted the chest compressions when her chest heaved against him, and a splutter snapped him out of his methodical trance. Both princes eyes flew to the girl's face as her back and neck arched, couging and spluttering the water out of her lungs as her body rolled. Thor leapt clear, but Loki was frozen on the spot as the female writhed on the grass before him.

He was in shock.

Only when she stilled, lying on her side facing the young prince, her eyes slipping shut as she drew back into the realms of unconsciousness, did he look up and meet his brothers frowning gaze.

Loki drew in a shaky breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The water looked inviting, Summer thought, staring down at it's glassy surface with dull, expressionless eyes._

_The balls of her feet rocked on the dock's edge, feeling gravity tease her forward. There would be no going back after this. She knew that. She could not swim, and there was no one else around to help her. No one would even be close enough to hear her scream._

_And that was what was best, she thought, tears springing suddenly to her eyes._

_The cold night air stung at her body as she peeled the jacket away from her arms and dumped it on the dock beside her, leaving her exposed in nothing but her white nightdress. Short hemmed, shoe lace sleeved, almost see through so the fringes of her underwear could be seen through the material; the garment would offer little protection against the cold._

_Where she was hoping to go though, cold wouldn't be an issue. Nor would pain. Or suffering. Or death. Only everlasting peace as the water tugged down her from the light of the surface._

_Summer tipped her head back and took a deep breath, feeling the light wind lap her near hip length hair around her._

_Like a mermaid's, her mother had always said. Summer's heart clenched at the memory: her mother said mermaids lived in the docks and that if you had a problem, you needed only to cast it out into the harbour and the mermaids would carry it far, far away from there, until it wasn't a problem anymore. Now that she was older, Summer knew it was just a child's story, something to get her to sleep at night._

_And yet that was what had driven her here - the hope to get away..._

XXX

Loki's frowning eyes glazed numbly over the girl's unconscious, still form, watching the way her chest rose and fell with each breath. _A little too softly_, he thought. She barely looked alive: her skin was deathly pale, her dark hair only emphasising the whiteness as the wavy strays splayed out on the pillows. Her lips were blue and parted as if she was trying to say something.

She looked half dead.

A gentle hand closed over the god's shoulder. "Loki," his mothers voice soothed in his ear. "There's nothing more you can do for her. You should get some rest."

Loki closed his fingers over his mothers and squeezed, though his eyes stayed rivetted on the maiden. "She is my responsibility."

He could feel his mother's concern and he understood it - he'd not left the girl's side since she'd been rescued, a good three days ago. He probably wasn't doing himself any favours but he didn't care. He wanted to be there when she woke up - if she woke up! - and that would be the only thing that woulde ease his burden of guilt.

What if he'd been more drunk than he had, he wondered? Would he have been able to do anything to try and save her? Probably not; she would have drowned there on the shore, unbreathing and defenseless because the princes had had too much of a good time. Even though that had not been the case, the horrifying thought lingered in his head. And she was still unconscious. There was still the chance she would never wake, that Loki had been too late to undo the damage. Just a second of delay could have caused it, a second that wouldn't have been lost if he'd been sober. She may not be dead, but she was still here because of him.

His hand reached out and stroked the dark strands of hair from her forehead, gently slipping his mothers hand from his shoulder. "Take care of yourself, my son."

_I will_, he promised silently, _right after I take care of her._ He didn't even know her name.

"Is she awake yet?" Thor's looming presence over his shoulder replaced that of his mother, and Loki stiffened his hand falling back to the side of the chair he sat in.

"No." he said quietly, eyes downcasting to his knees. "Not yet."

"Then you should get out of here Loki. It does not do well for a man to wait on a woman. Mother and the servants will take care of her well enough without you."

A frown etched itself onto Loki's frown. "Does not do well? I am taking responsibility for my actions. I'll be the one to help her."

"You take this too seriously, brother. It is too much a burden on yourself." He paused, and Loki prayed it would stay that way. He was quickly losing patience with the god behind him. However, Thor never was one for shutting his mouth when it was wise to do so. "If anything, she should be grateful to us! We saved her life!" Thor boomed.

Loki flittered his eyes shut for a silent moment, collecting his rationality. Time seemed to stop as Loki rose from his chair stiffly, his eyes staring hard at his ignorant sibling – the first time they'd left the girl in the bed. "Have you no sense of humility?" he asked, his voice quiet, but low and dangerous at the same time. He almost didn't believe he was hearing such senseless remarks – then again, it _was_ Thor. "The girl almost lost her_ life_. Have a little respect."

He knew he was speaking riskily; Thor was to be the next king of Asgard, and brothers or not, the God of Thunder was not used to being spoken to like that. Not by anyone.

Sure enough, Thor's jaw gritted and his hand tightened around Mjolnir. "She is only mortal." He scoffed. "It should not concern you."

"So just because she is mortal her life worthless to you, is that it?" Loki hissed, conscious to keep his voice down to not draw too much attention.

"Perhaps it is."

Loki rolled his eyes in disbelief. "How can you say that-"

"I say it because they are weak and fragile." Thor's eyes blazed defiantly, stepping a theatening pace nearer. "They are beneath us. We are gods to them."

Loki's mind flashed warningly at his brothers advance. It was not a good idea to be on the end of an angry Thor and if this kept up, that was exactly where it was heading. He searched for a neutral remark to try and ease some of the thickly built tension betweeen the two princes, but his thoughts strayed briefly to the mortal behind him and his sharp tongue beat him to it: "Some less deservingly than others." his voice whispered.

Thor's grip tightened on Mjolnir dangerously. " Are you challenging me, brother?" Thor's lip curled, and Loki wished he'd stayed silent. A fight in the middle of an injured woman's temporary chambers, while she lay unconscious in the bed behind them was _most definately_ not a good idea.

Loki opened his mouth to try and defuse his brothers fiery, proud temper before the situation could escalate irreversibly - a groan from the bed cut him off.

He spun around, his frustration instantly forgotten as the girl stirred in the white sheets of the Asgardian bed. Her head rolled back against the pillow with her eyes screwed shut, her body stretching weakly. Loki watched intruiged as she squirmed, as casually as if she were waking up to an average day back on Earth. _She doesn't quite remember,_ Loki realised, _not yet at least_. Both brothers stayed silent, watching the mortal trail her hands up her neck to tangle her fingers in her long, crinkly hair stretching out her triceps with a light feminine moan.

Suddenly, she stilled, a frown etching steadily into her brow. Loki wasn't sure if she was actually remembering or if she simply sensed forgein eyes watching her. Either way, he knew something was coming: almost instantly the girl's eyes snapped open and she jerked her body upright in the bed, breaths heavy and laboured.

Thor let out an aggrivated huff over Loki's shoulder, as her frightened eyes swivelled round to rest on them. Loki ignored him. "It's alright." he reassured quickly, bearing his palms smoothly in a peaceful manner. "You're safe."

Her eyes flickered behind him at Thor - and more lingeringly at Mjolnir - and she shifted uncomfortably, gulping. The two men probably looked strange to her, Loki guessed. Armour, leather and hammers were not something he knew mortals used on a regular occurance back on Earth. At least, not like they did here. Loki slowly lowered himself back into his seat. He smiled to himself when he heard his brothers heavy departing footsteps.

"What is your name?" he asked softly, his tension instantly having left the room along with his brother.

Her olive green eyes held his tentatively. "Summer." she gulped, shifting her body straighter in the bed to lean back against the headboard uncertainly. "Summer Martins. Who are you?"

_Summer,_ Loki thought, _so that is the name of the girl I've been watching over_. "I am Loki Odinson." he introduced with a polite smile. "It was my brother and I that found you in our palace's lake."

Her eyes widened again. "Y-you." her cheeks flamed.

Loki smiled, liking the colour against her pale complexion. "Yes. Thor pulled you from the water and I resuscitated you after we discovered you were no longer breathing. My mother and the healers have been taking care of you since."

Summer frowned as she processed the information, eyes rolling from Loki down to her lap. He could practically hear her mind whirring. "In a lake?" she asked with glistening eyes, flickering her gaze back up to his again, confused. "But I was in the_ sea_."

His smile didn't waver. Loki had given this a great deal of thought over the last few days as to how a mortal had been able to enter their world from Earth and was satisfied his answer was accurate, if a little far fetched for someone unfamiliar with the concept of realm to realm travel. He was sure to keep his explaination as concise as possible, for Summer's sake: "There are cracks between your world and mine," _other than the Bifrost_, he added in his mind, though conscious that she wouldn't understand what that was. "It is my guess that you slipped through one of these cracks, leaving your world behind and entering into Asgard hence. And it is not often I am wrong."

The doubt in her eyes, however, was unmissable. "_Asgard_?"

"That is where you are now."

Her gaze travelled down to her lap again, but Loki could still read the aprehension in it easily. "Then I'm not in Plymouth anymore." she breathed more to herself than to any one else.

"No," Loki confirmed softly, sensing the girl's emotions were starting to spiral, if the quickening of her laboured breaths were anything to go by. "But is a simple task to return you to your home. We have merely been waiting for you to awake so you could tell us exactly where that is."

He paused for a moment, waiting patiently to see if she had anything to say. Summer stayed silent, however, sucking in breath after breath of oxygen.

Loki tried to stop the frown nudging into his features but it was a tall ask: he was getting quite concerned about the young woman in front of him as her panic started to escalate. He closed his hand over hers in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion, sharply aware of the dangerous combination of increasingly harsh breaths and panic filled eyes that ravaged her body. He was glad when she didn't tear herself away. "Our people will take care of you." He went on soothingly, eyes scouring worryingly over the maiden's form. "And as soon as you are well enough to travel we shall take you back where you belong."

Silence. Wide, glistening eyed silence. Her chest was suddenly worryingly still.

Then Summer's head flopped forward, her hair falling around her to hide her face. It wasn't hard to guess what it was concealing through when her back bobbed lightly, and her unclaimed hand rose to her cheek. Loki gulped - this not the reaction he had expected. He'd thought she'd be happy...

"You do not want to go back to Earth?" he asked, his heart starting to thud nervously; he had no idea how to treat a weeping woman.

Summer choked back a sob. "No." Her hand brushed her hair back from her face as she lifted her head again, blinking her still tear filled eyes to Loki. He could make out the trails of tears on her cheeks easily. "No, I really don't."

Loki's lips parted, his brow furrowing lightly in confusion. "Why is that?" He did not understand. He would have thought that she'd want to return to her world more than anything... evidently not. _But there had to be a reason_, he thought to himself logically. People would not lightly want to leave behind their world, their family and everything they'd ever known. When Summer said nothing, her eyes falling back to her lap while her fingers played nervously with her hair, Loki moved on to something else that nagged on his mind: "What were you doing in the water?"

He tightened his hand around hers gently, sensing her tense. He'd hit something important, he reaslised, watching the bright eyed panic on her face flicker his way.

Summer's olive green gaze darted quickly downwards again. "I..." she started but paused, biting her lip unsurely.

"It's alright." Loki encouraged quietly, shooting a subtle look to the servants that had them slipping silently from the room instantly. _Maybe alone would be more comfortable for her_, Loki reasoned in his head. "You have nothing to fear here."

The young woman was still biting her lip as she watched the last maid disappear, following her until the door was closed firmly behind her. Finally, her gaze lowered back to Loki. He could see the indecision gleaming in her gaze, only concerning him more. What was so awful that she couldn't even say it aloud?

It felt like a lifetime before her mouth opened again: "I ..." she gulped, eyes shimmering like glitter. "I was trying to get away."

Loki hesistated as the words sank in, his green eyes never leaving hers for a minute. "You seek sanctuary?" he clarified carefully, cautious to understand exactly.

A small smile flickered at her lips. "I guess you could call it that." she shrugged.

He leaned back in his chair, releasing the small woman's hand as he did so, his brow furrowed in deep thought. She'd been trying to get away... to escape ... and that had brought her here; to him. His jaw set. He'd saved her from drowning. He'd saved her life - where would the honour be in simply sending her back to the place she was trying to flee?

He didn't care what she was seeking sanctuary from. It didn't matter to him. All he knew was the plan quickly forming in his head, fuelled by the guilt that lingered in his heart. He could make up for his potential failure by safeguarding her future, surely...

A brief smile crossed his lips as he focussed back on Summer and her adorably round eyes. "I think it was an act of fate that carried you here, Miss Summer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I wish for her to remain in Asgard."

Silence had swept the Great Hall as Loki had made his declaration. He clasped his hands behind his back modestly, calmly flickering his gaze between his father and his brother, Thor hovering beside the Allfather's throne with his hammer in hand. Loki's eyes gleamed with resolve, determined not to back down. He knew it was the right thing to do. The matter was persuading the Allfather to agree. The greater task, however, would be persuading his brother.

"What?" the God of Thunder gasped, before Odin could react. Thor's face looked positively disgusted. "She is a mortal. She cannot stay here. You must send her back to her own people. She has no place on Asgard."

Loki kept his voice as level as possible in the face of his brother's arrogance. "She seeks sanctuary from her world. I feel obliged to help her."

"She is _mortal_-"

"Which only makes it more important that she is protected." Loki persisted. His eyes flickered to Odin boldly. "Father?"

After a tense, silent moment - for Loki at least! - the Allfather rose from his throne, his wise eyes still whirring with thought. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak: "Why is it that she does not wish to return to her home?"

"I do not know. She will not say." Loki answered immediately, earning a short tempered growl of exasperation from Thor. When there was nothing but silence from the king though, he swallowed, his throat strangely suddenly dry. He stepped forward, eyes locking with his father's. "I do not know what she runs from, but I do feel it is my duty to help her. She's _scared_. She sought safety and she was carried here." Odin's gaze bore into him and Loki knew he had his father's attention: "I think that was more than simple coincidence."

He couldn't understand it; Loki was never a big believer in fate but if that would keep Summer safely in Asgard, he'd swear his life by it. He could feel something though, fate or not, that told him this really wasn't a coincidence. There was a reason they'd wondered by the lake that night. There was a reason she'd drifted into this world. There was a reason Loki had been able to save her despite all the odds. And now she was seeking sanctuary. He couldn't just abandon her to her world. He couldn't. No matter what she was running from, Loki could _feel_ it was her destiny to stay in Asgard. He couldn't explain it any better than something inside told him that if she was sent back, he would regret it for the rest of his days.

He didn't want to take the chance that he might be right.

Silence followed as the Allfather considered Loki's last plea. His thoughtful eyes lingered on the god, as if he was reading his youngest son's thoughts as they flowed through his head. Slowly, a hint of a smile started to tease at the king's lips, seeing more than just an innocent request before him, something he didn't think Loki even realised himself yet.

Thor was more impatient however: "You cannot allow a mortal to stay in Asgard." he growled darkly, stepping forward ahead of his father with blazing eyes. "She is not one of us."

A small wave of irritation pressed Loki's lips together briefly before he let it go, trying to ignore his brother's burning gaze as he focussed on his father. Odin held the power here. He was the key, no matter how important Thor believed himself to be. He wasn't king just yet.

Loki lay down his last card. "She needs our help."

His words seemed to echo tauntingly around the Hall and Loki held his breath subtly, knowing that his time to persuade was over. It all rested with Odin now. The god watched his king carefully, watching for any betraying clues in the Allfather's widened grey eyes that might unveil his decision before it left his lips.. Loki's heart seemed to thud harder than normal as Odin gave nothing away. Was his nervousness a bad sign?, Loki wondered. It certainly didn't encourage him when Odin glanced to Thor, the two locking gazes as if exchanging their own judgement. Loki gulped down his anxiety, and waited.

"A wise king," the Allfather finally said in his slow, lecturing voice, turning away from Thor to train his calm gaze once again on his youngest. Loki's heart leapt; a lecture was hopeful. A lecture could be promising. "Always defends the helpless." Odin went on, stepping slowly down the steps until he was level with Loki, the two seperated by only a few strides. "And always gives aid to those who ask for it."

The sparkle in his fathers eye confirmed it, and Loki grinned unashamedly. He'd done it. He didn't need to hear the words to know it was true. A quiet bark of laughter escaped him as he watched his father's face blossom into a warm smile as well, his back to Thor dismissively. He'd really done it; Summer was staying...

While Loki rocked back and forth on his heels, hardly able to contain himself, he caught his brothers livid scowl. _Serves him right_, Loki thought smugly with a poorly restrained smirk, _he has no mercy required of a worthy king if he holds his subjects with such inferiority_. Still, Loki couldn't help but feel this wasn't over, Thor's glaring blue eyes burning into his green ones as he stormed past. An almight crash from the doorway signalled the God of Thunder's exit.

It didn't break Loki's smile for a second. Loki didn't think anything could. He was brimming with modest triump, basking in his achievement. He couldn't wait to get back to Summer and tell her the news. He'd left her in his mother's care, leaving her to be washed and dressed, fed and cared for now that she was well and awake again. He wondered what she would look like when he returned, eager to see her when she wasn't half drowned and just risen. _A taste of the many days to come with her in Asgard_, he thought proudly to himself.

Thor's heavy presence gone, even Odin smiled unashamedly, seeing his youngest son's beaming reaction. "She will eat with us tonight." His kind eye twinkled, clapping a fatherly down on Loki's shoulder. "I am most eager to meet this mortal that has sparked such interest in both my sons."

Loki laughed, eyes sparkling. "I do not think Thor shares the same affections for her as I do."

"Perhaps he will change." Odin shrugged. "Give him a chance to get to know her over the table. In the mean time, maybe you ought go tell her the news yourself."

XXX

Summer tried not to panic. She tried _really hard_ not to panic. So far she was just about holding it off...just.

She felt like she was some sort of Barbie doll as the women fretted over her. It was unreal; she'd been washed and fed, and clothed and had her hair brushed - as if she couldn't do any of these things for herself! She half wished that man would come back. That 'Loki'. Something about him eased her nerves - even if it was slightly awkward knowing that he'd been the one that had saved her from dying. But it was that gentle shimmer in his eyes, that slight, inviting curve on his lips that made her trust him. He was the first person she'd met in this 'world'. Technically, he was the_ only_ person she'd met in this world.

With him gone, she felt alone and vulnerable.

She didn't dare say anything while the women worked, simply submitting herself to the gentle shifts and blinking innocently back at the beaming smiles the maids sent her way. It made her kind of anxious to see what they'd actually done to her.

Glancing down over herself, her heart thudded. The ivory coloured dress was long and draping, hugging in gracefully in at her waist, loose and flowing over the rest of her nicely curved figure. Her skin looked..._ wow_, she breathed in her head, admiring the back of her hand. She was almost glowing! A gorgous light golden tint shimmered over her skin like some sort of pixie dust!

A small smile graced her lips as the maids sat her down at a delicate white boudoir and began tending to her hair. She'd always been proud of her long, dark naturally crinkled hair, and it looked nice as it was just falling around her body the way it did.

But when they started _braiding_ it, it looked incredible.

She struggled to repress anything short of a beam as the women styled her locks; braids trailed from the side of her head, loosely tucking back strands from her face, leaving only a few crinkles outlining her cheeks. It framed her small face, emphasising her olive green eyes beautifully.

Summer could hardly believe that she was the girl staring back at her in the mirror. "Wow..." she breathed, flickering her gaze at the maids in the mirror's reflection, their smiles as wide as her own.

"You look beautiful."

Summer blinked nervously as a new woman joined her in the mirror, her hands delicately at Summers shoulders. Well, she wasn't all that new: all the while Summer had been getting dolled up the woman had been hovering a few steps behind, consistantly watching, smiling on warmly. _Who was she?,_ Summer couldn't help but wonder as the woman's smile blossomed wider in the reflection.

"Thank you." Summer blushed, darting her doe eyes down shyly. "I'm sorry I caused such a fuss."

The gleam in the woman's eyes was kind. _A mother's eyes_, Summer though to herself, drinking in the woman's beautiful features, spirals of golden locks falling around her sweet face.

"Nonsense." Her smile widened and Summer thought it was dazzling. "It is a pleasure to faun over a guest of Asgard. My son spent a great deal of time at your bedside while you rested. It is only right you be paid the same due attention now that you are awake. It is a pleasure." She instisted, giving a friendly squeeze at her shoulders. "A new face is most welcome in Asgard."

Again, a strange bout of shyness washed over Summer. "Your son?" her brow finally furrowed. The only one who had been at her bedside had been-

"Loki." The woman's eyes glimmered proudly. "I'm Loki's mother, Frigga. I believe your name is Summer, yes?"

A timid smile blossomed over Summer's face. "Yeah."

She may not have Loki with her but at least she had the next best thing! Frigga seemed every bit as kind and gentle as her son was. She dropped her chin onto Summer's shoulder fondly, moving her hands down to the girl's upper arms.

"Where's Loki?"

If she'd Loki's mother, then she ought to know, Summer reasoned in her head. She caught herself biting her lip in the mirror and frowned: why was she biting her lip? She couldn't be nervous... could she? What did it matter to her where a comlete stranger went about his business? He was just a guy. He meant nothing to her.

Right?

So why was Summer still gnawing at her lower lip?

A sparkle settled brightly in Frigga's eyes, oblivious of the sudden mental conflict that raged though Summer's head. "My son is bargaining with the Allfather for you to remain in Asgard."

The babbling in Summer's head ceased instantly as Frigga's words sank in. Her jaw hovered open numbly. "He..." When had her mouth become so slack? "He wants me to stay?" She knew she'd told him she didn't want to go back, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined anything might actually come of it! "He'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Frigga beamed. "My son has taken quite a shine to you. I think all that time watching over you gave him a sense of ...responsibility. He wants to ensure the life he saved is protected."

Summer didn't even bother trying to contain her blooming smile. The thought that she might be able to stay in this wondrous place, with these kind people, never having to go back to her old life...that was nothing short of a miracle, she thought! Her olive green eyes glittered back at her in the mirror's reflection, suddenly alone as Frigga disappeared to dismiss the maids.

Loki wanted her to stay.

Her grin widened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Loki was beaming as he waltzed back to Summer's chambers with haste, struggling to contain himself. He wanted to skip, to run, to let out this uncontainable energy that filled him at his success.

Summer was staying. He'd done it.

"You bring shame on this realm brother." Thor's called out from behind him, his booming voice echoing down the corridors. Loki tipped his head back and slowed his pace as his brother closed the gap. His grin hovered in place though; not even Thor could destroy his good mood now. "No mortal is worthy of Asgard. You are weak to let her beauty cloud your judgement."

The God of Mischief sighed, glad his happiness shielded him from any loss of patience that might normally have fired up in his system. He didn't want to give his father any reason to overturn his decision, and a fight with his brother would definitely risk that. Thankfully, unlike Thor, he wasn't one to let his anger consume him; Loki turned calmly to face Thor, even daring enough to clap a hand down on his brother's shoulder, as Odin had done to him. "This has nothing to do with her beauty." he said levelly, ignoring the way Thor shrugged his hand off. "This about doing the right thing. Have you no heart?"

"Have you no shame?" Thor's features were quickly contorting with his fast growing rage. "You should leave her to the mortal world and be done with her. She does not belong here."

"Nor does she belong in a place that may cause her harm."

_It was a lost battle_, Loki decided with a subduing touch of sadness. His eyes scoured over his brother, hopeful for even the tiniest crack in his hot headed exterior. His heart sank rapidly: Thor's gaze was as hard and blazing as ever, resolved in his own mind-set. He wasn't listening to Loki at all. He didn't care.

Loki sighed and turned, trying to return his thoughts back to Summer. He didn't want to be mad when he saw her, and the more time he spent listening to his brothers ignorant views was definitely jeopardising that. In truth, he should have anticipated it. Thor was never the most sentimental of beings. Even towards Asgardian women he acted proudly, knowing he could have any woman he wished because of his looks and status, attentive and wooing until he had what he wanted and discarded them. The fact that Summer was a mortal woman ignited two prejudices in Thor's mind.

"One day you'll understand." Loki murmured under his breath, striding down the corridor. He half expected his brother to follow him, but as a loud clatter sounded from behind him, accompanied with a feral roar, he know Thor was busy taking out his frustration in other ways.

The smile flickered back onto his face as he put more distance between him and his brother, step by step bringing him closer to the one he really wanted to see. His mind raced, trying to imagine what Summer would look like upon his return.

Even when she'd been unconscious, dressed in the sodden white nightdress, hair bedraggled and tangled, face as white as death, Loki could appreciate her beauty. Even in that state she was attractive – Thor had said it himself, and that was quite the compliment! To imagine what she must look like in fresh clothes, fed and cared for, rested, hair combed, smiling and happy to hear the good news… Loki couldn't imagine her as anything less than a star.

His lips curved in an eager smirk.

It didn't take him long to reach her chambers with those thoughts running through his head.

He knocked politely on the door, tucking his hands gentlemanly behind his back. his head held high as he was admitted. His eyes flew to his mother as he was admitted by one of the departing maids, joining his side with a sly smile on her face. "How did it go?" she whispered, stepping forward with him towards the still oblivious woman at the boudoir.

His smirk deepened. "Well."

Loki kept his eyes trained forward with discipline, not wanting to spoil the surprise of seeing Summer for the first time since he'd left. All he'd allow himself was the faint outline of her wavy hair flowing down her back.

Frigga cleared her throat beside him and Summer's eyes snapped from her reflection, startled. They soon relaxed when they fell on Loki, though. Even in the fringes of Loki's vision he could easily catch her wide smile as she rose from the boudoir, stepping forward eagerly. "Hi."

Finally, he surrendered and let his eyes travel freely. The minute they rolled over her glowing face Loki was left somewhat breathless: she was _stunning_! Her dark hair, her alluring green eyes, both standing out boldly against her pearly shimmering skin... she was nothing short of a Goddess herself, Loki thought! Her olive green eyes were round and glittering brightly, like two green stars. Her glossy black locks waved lengthily down her back down to her narrow waist, emphasised and hugged by the flattering dress. Her hand rose self-consciously to touch at the necklace that fell to the hollow of her neck, her red lips in a wonerfully wide smile.

Loki found himself smiling as well as he admired her. "I think, mother, your talents have been neglected. You have done a marvelous job." He didn't quite trust himself to speak to Summer yet, more than aware of the slight thump in his chest as his gaze scoured. He made sure none of it showed in his face though, allowing only a sparkle in his eye and a pleasant grin to break his mask.

A shy smile blossomed over Summer's face.

"It helps when the subject is naturally beautiful already." his mother crooned, wondering forward from his side to Summer's, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think my son has some news for you."

Loki's mind was going blank. He had to give his brother credit for something: he could most definitely spot a beautiful woman. It wasn't often that Loki was stunned by a woman's mere outward appearance but he simply could stop staring; Summer was dazzling. Every inch of her drew his attention so demandingly he didn't know where to look! His gaze ended up just scouring over her form subtly, reminding himself to draw back to her eyes and face so she didn't get too uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he remembered what he was actually there for, returning his gaze to her glittering green eyes: "My father has granted you permission to stay in Asgard." He finally forced out, his voice sounding somewhat stiff as he fought to keep it calm and level. He hoped the sparkle in his eye would make up for it.

Summer's hands rose from the necklace to cover her mouth, a quiet gasp escaping her hidden lips.

"Are you serious?" Her hands dropped down just long enough for Loki to catch her smile, her gaze darting brightly between the prince and Frigga, smiling at her side.

Loki allowed himself a little chuckle. "I am serious."

An adorable squeal left her lips as Summer gave a little hop on the spot and Frigga pulled her into a motherly hug. Loki chuckled again, glad to see he wasn't the only one brimming with joy at the decision.

"My father has also requested that you dine with us tonight as our guest." he went on as the women ended their embrace, wearing matching smiles. "He wishes to meet Asgard's latest citizen."

A modest blush had settled adorably on Summer's cheeks, and Loki found himself smiling all over again. She was so very interesting to him. _Perhaps it was her mortality_, he reasoned in his head. Maybe her mortality fascinated him more than the Asgardian women he was used to. Here Summer was; young and beautiful, yet as fragile as glass to him. He would live beside her and watch her die, and he would live on and on for centuries beyond that, not even aging in the same way that she did. Not a day of her company was to be wasted. He was all too sharply aware of how delicate her life was.

The proof had been in their first meeting.

It would be hard to remind himself though, that while time was short, he still had plenty of it. There was no need to drown Summer in his constant presence. He'd have to remind himself to back away occasionally, to give her her own space.

He had a feeling that would be rather difficult.

Loki's attention was sharply drawn back to the present as Summer materialised in front of him, her gleaming green orbs glittering irresistably. He couldn't find a single flaw as he scoured her face; every inch of her was perfect.

She seemed innocently oblivious to the thoughts running through the prince's head. "Thank you." she beamed up at him. Loki suddenly became aware of the height difference. She wasn't that short, but it was still enough for him to have to angle his head down slightly when she was as close as she was. He didn't mind - he found it endearing. "You don't know how much his means to me."

Loki's lips curved up in a sly grin. She was gracing Asgard and himself with her incomparable company and yet _she_ was thanking _him_? It was laughable! _Of course_, Loki realised, staring down at her intriguing green eyes, so very deeper and darker a shade to his own, _she doesn't know how much this means to me either._

"Perhaps I should invite the warriors to tonight's meal as well." Frigga suggested as she swept graciously past the pair, hovering in the doorway for Loki's answer. "I'm sure they would also like to meet our guest."

Loki caught the glint of nervousness in Summer's eyes before he turned to face his mother. "No," he declined politely. She was already facing a meal with the king, queen and princes of Asgard. He thought was intimidating enough for one evening. "I think tonight should be a family occasion. The warriors will have another opperunity to meet Miss Martin's in all due time. I will see to it myself."

Frigga gave a smiling nod before she slipped from the room, leaving Loki free to turn his attention freely back to Summer. Her beaming expression had been replaced - although Loki was having a tough time deciding which one he prefered!

While Summer's smile had been mesmerizing, this new look simply had his heart tugging in his chest: her round, doe eyes, the way her luscious red lips parted ever so slightly... it was the most adorable thing Loki had ever seen! She looked so innocent, so naive. Loki couldn't hold back a laugh, and was even happier when it teased a small, sweet smile from Summer's lips as she blushed.

Oh yes - he would most definitely enjoy their time together!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Loki tried not to feel anxious, but it was difficult. Especially, when he could feel Summer's own nerves radiate from beside him, feeding into his own.

"Thor is always late." Frigga smiled from across the table, placing a hand over that of her husband's on the table beside her. "Isn't he? He will not keep us waiting long."

Every face was etched with worry, except for one: Odin sat at the head of the table, his gaze calm and patient, scouring steadily from one face to another as they waited for his eldest son to join them. Summer blushed every time his eyes rolled over her. In her head she wished she could say something - something of gratitude at least for letting her stay! - but words just died in her throat, a growing sense of fear tightening around her voice box. The pressure just ground her into her seat.

She was barely brave enough to lift her gaze from her lap. And when she did, all she caught was Loki and Frigga's worried gazes exchanging over the table before they flickered to her. It did nothing to help her thudding heart.

Finally, the large doors to the Hall heaved open and the golden haired, hulking form of Thor strode through.

"You're late." Odin barked, a thin stretch of tension finally breaking through his impecable demeanour. His grey eyes were hardened as they followed his eldest. "It is rude to our guest."

Summer blushed an even deeper shade of pink as the god's sharp blue eyes fell on her - and stayed there. She could practically see his mind working behind his slightly furrowed brow as he paused, half lowered into the seat beside his mother, opposite Loki. Slowly, he seated himself, but his eyes stayed locked on Summer. She watched with a thudding heart as his brow smoothed and his intriguing blue orbs steadily softened, their harsh touch replaced with an attractive glitter.

"You look different to how I remember." he said bluntly.

An uneven breath shuddered from Summer's lungs; the god's voice was gentler than she'd anticipated. Still, she wasn't exactly comfortable with the way he propped his elbow on her table, leaning forward eagerly as he keenly scrutinised her. She could feel his gaze everywhere.

"Mother did a fine job of preparing her, did she not?" And was that a hint of stiffness in Loki's voice?, Summer wondered.

Thor's lips flickered eagerly at the corners. "Indeed. You look beautiful."

Summer felt like her heart was going into overdrive. She flickered her eyes left to Loki, hoping for some sort of reassurance, but she was sorely disappointed: Loki was busy subtly gritting his jaw, glaring darkly across the table at his brother.

Thor hardly seemed to notice, his gaze hovering almost contstantly over Summer as he helped himself to the many platters of food.

Loki was more than aware of Summer's bright glistening eyes on him, but he was trying to help her in other ways. The way Thor gleamed his eyes over Summer so hungrily, so eagerly... it sickened Loki. He half wished his mother had left Summer in her water drowned state - at least her now gleaming beauty would have been somewhat subdued and Thor's predatory attention might have been avoided. Looking at his shameless brother though, he knew that it was now inevitable. His heart sank; he would have chosen Thor hating her over desiring her any day.

There was little he could do. Summer was too beautiful to be resisted - even he knew that! - but he'd be damned if he'd let his brother destroy her in the same way he'd watched him destroy other women.

His eyes flickered beside him and his heart tugged when Summer tucked a shy lock of hair behind her ear, gaze lowered to her lap so her lashes fluttered over he cheeks. _Don't, _he willed in his head, fully aware of how adorable the motion made her seem, _it will only encourage Thor further._

Loki knew his brother - once Thor had his mind set on something, he would stop at nothing to attain it. The gleam of interest in Thor's eyes confirmed it.

Thor had chosen desire for her beauty over distain for her mortality.

"Um... sir?" Loki drew his gaze back down to Summer as her timid voice squeaked up, bright doe eyes fluttering at Odin. The Allfather's aged grey eyes rose to meet hers, distracting him briefly from his food. "I - er - thank you." she spluttered, eyes quickly falling back down to the table as she lost her nerve. "For letting me stay here, I mean. I - I really appreciate it."

_God_, she cursed in her head with an inward scowl - _that sounded so lame_!

Odin didn't seem to agree: a warm smile graced the old man's face, and he glanced beside him to Frigga. They shared a twinkling eye.

Thor spoke before his father did though. "Perhaps you would like to see more of our kingdom tomorrow than just the depths of our lakes."

"Thor!" Frigga scolded, though the prince ignored her.

"I would be happy to show you around myself, of course." he finished with a charming smile.

Summer flushed afresh, the grape in her hand dropping to her plate in her alarm. The breath hitched in her throat as the trauma of drowning flooded back to her - something she'd fended off until then! Thor's tease stung deep.

She screwed her eyes shut and tried to collect her mind. She had to get a grip - she didn't want to portray herself as a stammering, shy, clumsy fool in front of the _king_ that had just given her a new home. And the way she was going, that was exactly how she would look. She straightened up proudly in her chair and hovered her gaze up from her lap, tipping her chin up in false confidence, shaking her hair back over her shoulders. She had to at least_ pretend _she had some dignity left.

She gulped down the last of her panic and crept her eyes along the table to the smirking God of Thunder. She fought the urge to jump as he winked at her.

Beside her Odin sighed, shaking his head lightly before he turned to the young woman once more. "From what my son has told me," his eyes glimmered beyond her to Loki for a moment. "It is an intriguing tale as to how you came to be in our kingdom."

She fought every fibre of her being telling her to duck her head down, forcing her eyes to stay level. "I don't really remember." she shrugged with a small, humble smile. "I think I passed out before I..." she searched for an appropriate sort of phrase. "... travelled through. After that, all I remember was waking up in the bed." Her eyes flickered to gleam at Loki. "That's it really. Loki told me I came through some sort of gap, but I guess he knows more about that than I do."

"No mortal has ever crossed into Asgard before." Thor cut in, eyes shimmering. "You are the first."

_Yay_, Summer thought sarcastically in her head, trying to ignore the prince's gleaming stare. It made her spine chill, the way he looked at her. Like she was just a piece of meat he wanted or something.

Loki on the other hand...

Something inside her glimmered with hope as he diverted his gaze briefly to glare at his brother, quickly glancing back to her. A hint of agitation lingered in his green orbs. She sent him a small smile that in her mind said 'thank you' before returning her gaze to her plate, going for the grapes again before Thor could say something else to make her choke.

"Tomorrow I shall show you around our kingdom." Thor boomed insistently. _God_, Summer snarled unnaturally viscious in her head, _this guy didn't know how to take a hint, did he? _"It is cruel for us to hide such a jewel from Asgard's company."

"Okay." Summer swallowed the food down hard before Thor could say anything else. If agreeing to this 'tour' would shut him up, then so be it.

She'd be happier if it was Loki who was leading her though...

"What of your family, Summer?" Frigga asked, snapping Summer back to the present. "Surely your mother would need to know that you are not returning?"

Lok's interest was sparked again, as Summer's head ducked down slightly. A strained sort of smile tugged at her lips. "My mother, um..." Summer bit down on her lip before venturing her gaze up again to meet the queens. "She left us when I was six. And my dad's not around much. The people he left me with... well, they're not very nice."

"It is they who you seek protection from?" Loki asked, his brother momentarily forgotten across the table.

Summer nodded her head shyly, eyes blink up at Loki through her eyelashes. "I couldn't take it anymore." she mumbled.

For a moment, Loki surrendered himself to Summer's olive green eyes, losing himself in their alluring yet vulnerable depths. He felt proud - he'd discovered something about her at last, and it had been completely of her own will. He should bring her to dine with his family more often!

Or not, as Thor found it impossible to keep his mouth shut. "I could vanquish them for you, if you wish?" he said carelessly, drawing Summer's gaze from Loki.

"No," she said quickly. "I don't want anybody hurt because of me."

"If they have caused you harm it is no less than they deserve."

Loki's eyes narrowed - when did Thor become the damned King of Righteousness?

"It's fine. Really." Summer's voice bit a little coldly. She sounded just as exasperated with Thor as he felt, Loki thought to himself. "I just want to forget it all, okay? Start again. Get a proper home. A proper family. Proper friends."

"You will have many friends now that you are living in the palace of Asgard." Frigga smiled from across the table, gently drawing Summer's darkening gaze back to something more... alive. The queen's eyes sparkled kindly. "Now you have a home as well. Perhaps now you can try and find some peace of mind. You will always be treated like family here," she promised, "Even if by blood it is not true."

Summer felt the woman's kind eyes slowly unwind the anxiety and frustration that had coiled in her heart. And when she glanced to Odin, to see if he agreed, a smile started to spread at the affirming twinkle in his eyes.

"Then Loki and I have gained a most beautiful sister."

She didn't even blink as Thor spoke again; she was too happy basking in the warmth of the king and queen's gazes feeling their acceptance blanket around her comfortingly.

A cool pressure on her hand pulled her gaze to her left at last though. Her gaze melted into Loki's emerald green eyes, feeling his slim fingers close around hers tenderly on the table. Shyness crashed over her like water and her heart thudded in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was the hand holding, or the gleaming look in his eye, or... just him - everything about him was mind blowing alone!

His lips curved in a soft smile, his gaze touching something deep inside her. "And in me you have gained a friend."

Summer's smile spread wider than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Summer's face was glum as the knock echoed around her room, and she set her hair brush down to answer it.

She'd dreaded waking up this morning for one reason alone: today Thor was giving his tour of Asgard. A day alone with Thor. Summer scowled. _Great._ It wasn't that she didn't want to see the kingdom - quite the opposite! Just...not with Thor. She'd happily go with Loki or Frigga, or Odin even! ... just not Thor. She didn't trust the way he'd looked at her last night. It had made her skin crawl.

She lugged the door open, expecting to see the god in question grinning his usual cocky smirk. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Loki!"

Her face stretched into a smile instantly and she stepped back to let him in. His hands were clasped politely behind his back as he entered, glancing around the room as Summer closed the door behind him.

She was beaming when she turned around. "I... I didn't expect you this morning." she stammered, a light blush touching her cheeks.

Loki chuckled softly. "You think I would abandon you to my brother's poisonous devices? Miss Summer, you should give me more credit than that." His smile settled as the colour on Summer's cheeks darkened. He cleared his throat though, when he remembered what he'd come here for: "Although I have come with serious intentions."

He swore Summer's eyes bugged so wide in that moment, he feared she was going to pass out, the colour quickly draining from her face with dread.

"It's about Thor." He reassured quickly, before she could worry he meant something even more serious. He searched for a way he could phrase this delicately: "My brother has... charmed many a woman in the past and most have come away worse for it. I do not wish for that to happen to you. I will accompany you for today," he fought to keep his thoughts straight as Summer's face instantly lit up again, that perfect smile gracing her beautiful face of hers. "But I would warn you to be vigilant nevertheless. You should not lower your guard where my brother is concerned."

XXX

"Brother!" Thor boomed with open arms. "I see you have brought my maiden to me."

Summer could feel Loki's arm stiffen around hers as they walked down the corridor, Thor lying in wait at the palace door. The grin on his face practically screamed arrogance. She tried to hold back from arching a skeptical eyebrow as they drew level with the hulking prince.

She wasn't as fast to catch her tongue though: "Since when did I become yours?" she blurted bluntly.

Thor wasn't put off by her brassness. If anything he was encouraged by it; that smirk of utter superiority twitched the corner of his grin, his gaze keenly scouring lower than her face. "I see you are not denying it."

Summer scowled and cursed in her head as the blush flushed over her cheeks, knowing that she was giving Thor exactly what he wanted. "And what if I were somebody else's already?" she finally asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder and cocking her head sassily to the side. She tried hard to stop her eyes straying wonderingly to the god on her arm.

"I enjoy a challenge." Thor's orbs glinted. "I can assure you, I would satisfy you better than he could, no matter who the opponent may be."

Summer's jaw dropped at his directness.

Loki stepped to her defense quickly. "I thought I would accompany you." he cut in, distracting both Thor and Summer from his brothers teasing games. Thor's frown found Loki sharply, the hard glint of contempt glimmering in his ice blue orbs. "Surely two escorts would be better than one."

"Though it is unnecessary when the first escort is I." Thor shot back coldly, holding out a demanding hand. "Hand her over to me."

"Hey-"

"Thor, see reason." Loki smiled calmly, knowing it only infuriated his brother more. His arm tightened around Summer's, holding her close. "I'm sure Summer would feel a lot safer if both you and I were with her."

"I do not like to repeat myself brother. It is unnecessary."

Summer's eyes rolled, regretting it quickly as it drew the hot headed god's attention to her again, his blazing eyes burning into her. Her gaze dropped to the floor like a stone in water. She was torn between her mild irritation and somewhat milder apprehension of the fiery tempered prince, unconsciously leaning further into Loki's arm under Thor's scrutiny.

Loki noticed it though. He forced himself to push aside the small glimmer of pride and the smug little smirk that fought its way to the surface, to focus on his brother. Still mad. Good. Loki couldn't deny he was enjoying getting on the worst side of his brother, especially when Summer was concerned. He wasn't usually the fighting, brass type, but the thought of _Thor_ on Summers arm, of _Thor_ being the subject of Summers bright smiles, made his inner warrior bare his teeth and scream _'Bring it on!' _at his arrogant brother.

Letting his unusual possiveness guide him on, Loki kept his arm firmly locked in Summers and strode forward.

He could tell himself that it was to simply get the day moving, that it was the only way to get Thor to accept that he was coming... but truly he just wanted to see how his brother would react. Would he storm away? Would he try and physically snatch Summer away? Or would he skip straight to challenging Loki himself?

Loki tingled with anticipation as they passed the prince and stepped down the first of the many steps leading down to the city below. He could practically feel Summer's gulp.

Whatever he'd expected of his brother, it hadn't been for him to do nothing. But step after step they descended and no harsh words followed them, no fist crashed into the back Loki's head. And then came the telltale sound of Thor's heavy, reluctant footsteps behind them and Loki smirked - he'd won. So Thor, for whatever reason had backed down for now. Loki was sure it wouldn't stay that way.

His brother's face looked tense and annoyed as he strode past the pair, carving a path through the crowd below. Loki and Summer touched ground, and he felt her stiffen.

Everyone was watching her. Literally everyone.

The crowds of the city stilled, silenced and turned, all painfully aware of the mortal now in their presence. Loki didn't blame Summer for freezing. He tried to ease her forward but she didn't move.

Then Thor was back and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on." he growled roughly, hauling the small woman forward out of Loki's arm.

He followed them swiftly, as Thor weaved Summer through the streets. The further they delved the fewer people they encountered, but all stopped to stare regardless. Asgardians could spot a mortal amongst them easily. And she was with the two princes of Asgard. Hardly low key. Then there was her beauty to be considered. Loki didn't doubt that even the dogs of the street would pause to get a glimpse of Summer's beautiful face, mortal or not.

Loki soon recognized the path his brother was taking and his thoughts were proved right as Thor crashed open the door of the tavern. It banged behind them.

Loki barged in just in time to see Thor demand a flagon of mead from the bartender.

"This is Alvon," Thor boomed proudly, drawing the attention of the few men and women not already staring at their small party at the counter. The men were noticeably aiming their gazes at Summer. Thor acted as if he had the tavern to himself, waving a casual hand to the kind eyed, grey bearded man behind he counted as he brought the flagon of mead with him. "Owner of the finest tavern in Asgard."

Summer flickered her gaze to the man, smiling politely. Loki wished she wouldn't. The more she played along with Thor's little fantasy, the worse this would end. "Hi." She nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

The bartender beamed. "And it is a privilege to have a lady such as yourself within my tavern. A friend of the Prince Thor is always welcome."

Funny how they always forget there are two princes, Loki thought sarcastically in his head as Thor replied the tavern master with another cheerful laugh, one that only sent bitter sparks through Loki's system. Summer stayed strangely subdued, letting Thor guide her; Loki wasn't sure if it was the compliment, the stares on her back or Thor's greedy eyes on her front that caused the pink flush on her cheeks.

"Your world does not have mead as our does, does it?" the God of Thunder asked Summer in a soft, alluring voice, turning his full attention back to her at last. He tactfully leaned in closer, blocking Loki out of the close loop, as his large hand scooped up the flagon from the counter. "You must try it."

Loki could read the utter apprehension in Summer's face as Thor practically forced the large mug into her hands, froth spilling over the sides onto her fingers. She grimaced. _She will not like it_, Loki thought as she tentatively raised it to her lips. It would be too strong for her, too rough. Mead was a man's drink.

Still Loki admired his brother's plan. It was clever: it ran like clockwork as Summer took a sip of the liquid and erupted into fits of coughs, Thor saving the drink from her hands before she dropped it. Even Loki couldn't help but smile; she even coughed adorably! Summers fingers touched her throat and Loki knew it must be burning from the drink, her eyes watering dangerously from its strength. She coughed a few more times and Thor's hand found her back.

He laughed heartily. "Perhaps it is too strong for you." He boomed, taking a large swing himself. His superior grin widened when he caught Summer's gaping stare.

Loki, however, was more preoccupied with Thor's palm and the way his thumb stroked the back of her shoulder blades. His eyes honed in on it, senses alert as Summer was so off guard. It was like she didn't notice Thor there. And that was bad – without stark rejection he would just get worse and worse.

"There are many more places to see than just the inside of the tavern." Loki said stiffly, forcing his eyes to his brother's face.

Thor was grinning at Summer as her hand covered her mouth, still recovering from the burning throat the mead had given her. Loki recognized that self-satisfied look in a heartbeat. Thor reluctantly flickered his eyes up to his brother, downing the last of his mead in an impressive set of gulps.

"You are right, brother." He surprisingly agreed, nodding and rising to his feet. Loki breathed a sigh of relief as his hand left Summer's back … but stiffened again as it grasped her hand instead.

Summer let him guide her to her feet again, hand pressed to her throat. She paused only to glance over her shoulder to the bar tender they were abandoning, her eyes round and innocent. "Thank you!" she called, as Thor half dragged her through to the door.

All Loki could do was follow with wary, jealous eyes as Thor led her from the tavern to the streets outside. They had been free of the palace for not even an hour and already things were progressing badly.

And they got no better.

Thor's hand tactfully never released Summer's as he guided her through their wondrous city, Loki forced to follow like a lost puppy. The more they saw, the more Summer lost herself. The city was enchanting. Hour by hour, she was captivated by whatever Thor showed her, her wariness of the god slowly drowned out by the wonder he introduced her to. Occasionally, she would shoot a glance at Loki, smiling or eyes gleaming for help – but Thor quickly demanded her attention again, and Loki was snubbed into the shadows.

_It's fine_, he told himself, eyes watching the couple ahead avidly. He was here to keep Summer safe, after all. Safe from his brother. Nothing more.

They visited everywhere, even places Loki was sure Summer had no interest in seeing. Thor introduced her to the blacksmith, to the metal workers, to the baker and the butcher, using every excuse to brag of himself at each turn. They saw the weapons being made, and a collection for deployment. They saw amateur warriors sparring in the streets. They saw fishermen catch hauls of bounty from the waters. Summer tasted and touched every aspect of Asgard, and Loki watched jealously as Thor enveloped this new world to her.

The day stretched long for him, heart blackening with envy all the more as Summer's soul loosened with every passing hour. By the time the sun kissed the horizon, there was nothing stiff about her smile, nothing forced about her laugh.

And her hand stayed forgotten in Thor's. "This place is amazing!" She admired as they walked once again back through the streets, making their way back towards the square. Her eyes scoured along the rooftops above, turning in her stride to get a better look even as they passed. The light in her eyes…so entranced, so happy.

Loki half didn't want to think ill of this venture, but he couldn't let himself relax. Small things bothered his mind; like the streets being suddenly bare, even though there had been a small crowd following them all day. Where had they all gone?

"I'm glad you like it." Thor's unmistakable voice, drew Loki's attention back to the god warily. The smile he wore only unnerved him more.

Summer seemed oblivious as Thor lead her on by the hand, and various people began to dot the edges of the street calming Loki's mind. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. It wouldn't be long until they would be back at the palace now – surely nothing could go wrong in that short space of time!

Despite reassuring himself, he still tensed when a woman emerged from a doorway and froze in her tracks, eyes on her future king and the woman that accompanied him.

"By Odin!" she gasped, her clenched hand trembling as she rose it to her left breast, knees bending as much as her elderly frame would allow. Her eyes were glistening.

Loki was sure they would just walk past the woman as they had so many others, but Thor slowed as they approached the veteran, a kindly smile on his lips. The crafty bastard had Summer's arm linked through his by now.

"The mighty Prince Thor at my doorstep! Truly this is a blessing." The woman's head bowed, the tails of her shawl flowing over her shoulder. "I never thought I would live to see the day. And Prince Loki too!" she exclaimed finally noticing the lean figure lurking behind the glorious pair. Her head bowed over again.

Thor's laugh filled the street, but it was a kind one, soft and cheerful. Loki frowned at him; Thor usually regarded common peasants like vermin.

"You forget the Lady Summer." He corrected her, waving a proud hand to the dainty woman on his arm. Even Loki could see the deep flush of her cheeks in the dimming light! "She is a fine addition to our kingdom, is she not?"

Loki's eyes flickered to the woman anxiously. So far Summer had been met with curiosity and male intrigue, but the reaction to her mortality… would it be hostility at an outsider or hospitality as a guest? Loki did not know.

To his relief, the woman's eyes stayed just as amazed as they focused on Summer, not losing a spark of their admiration. "Of course, she breathed. "The one who rose from the water. Word has spread of you, my Lady. Asgard is in awe. Such a fine sight it is to see such beacons of our kingdom all at once!"

Summer's hand rose to rub the base of her neck awkwardly, clearing her throat. She held on to her wonderful smile though, sweetened with humility. "Some say rose, others say dragged like a drowned rat." She corrected with a mutter under her breath.

"You flatter us." Thor chuckled to the woman with a fake modesty that sickened Loki. His head nodded to the quaint building behind her. "And your trade, madam?"

"Jewelry, sire." The woman seemed to struggle to find her voice. "Necklaces, bracelets, broaches and rings all sold at my humble shop."

Loki glanced behind the woman to the space beyond. True to her word, in the dull glow of candles the prince could see the edge of a counter and shelves lining the walls around, presenting all manner of women's desirable accessories.

"May we see?" Thor asked, as if he cared about the woman's permission. "I do not believe Lady Summer has had the pleasure of an Asgardian trade fitting of her feminine nature."

The woman's face paled a shade and she staggered back to free the doorway. "It would be an honour!"

Loki was hot on the couple's heels as they ventured into the store. His senses tingled with warning. The shop was small and harmless, a poor woman's only trade and as humble an occupation as Loki could think of. Summer and Thor walked slowly around the single room, admiring various items on the shelves.

Summer's eyes were bright with wonder, while Thor's held an unnerving solidarity. Loki cursed this trip and everything about it as he drank in his brother's proud, superior nature, as if he had won Summer as a prize. That was how he was treating her; parading her through the streets like a trophy. Despicable, Loki thought. Thor was deceiving Summer with every step, every word that left his lips holding a lie.

The admiring pair paused at a batch of necklaces and Summer stretched up on her toes to get a better view.

"You should have a gift." Thor decided in a bold, declaring voice, though there was naught but the shopkeeper and Loki to hear him, save for the woman on his arm. "To remind you of this day and to keep Asgard in your heart."

Panic fluttered over Summer's face, her eyes instinctively turning to look for Loki. He stepped forward in a heartbeat. "No, it's okay." She stammered, flustering as Thor waved the shopkeeper forward. The elderly woman picked up the necklace they had been studying. "I really don't need-"

Thor picked up the necklace from the offering palm of the shopkeeper, letting the ornament on the end of the string glint in the candle light before he unlaced his arm from Summer's.

"Nonsense." He dismissed firmly, smoothly loosening the string and slipping it over Summer's head, silencing he protests. The silver ornament hung in the middle of her chest, and Thor's finger and thumb lingered over it. "If not a gift from Asgard, then a gift from me. I want for you to have it."

Warning bells alarmed in Loki's head. Suddenly, he wanted a closer look at the necklace. What had his brother given her?

Summer was hopeless to protest as Thor freed her dark locks from the string around her neck, letting her hair flow over her shoulders. His eyes glinted with a dark satisfaction as they hovered proudly on the necklace's ornament, nodding with approval.

His lips smirked. "How much do I owe you, madam?" he asked, not tearing his eyes nor his hands from Summer and her new necklace.

The shop keeper's protests were drowned out with a clink of silver as Thor casually dumped the currency on the shop counter, ignoring her. The smirk adorned his lips. The fingers that had released Summer's hair from its confines lowered to rest his palm on the delicate place where her neck met her shoulder.

"It is worth every piece." He said firmly, eyes holding Summer's effortlessly.

Loki didn't need to look to see the blush creep more firmly over Summer's face, turning his face so he did not have to see it. His chest panged with emotions he didn't dare put a name to.

The pile of silver on the counter was more than enough to have bought half the shop, but Loki said nothing and nor did the shop keeper, the poor woman nearly weeping with the events that had unfolded in her establishment. Two princes and an honoured guest. And the king-to-be had given a gift! Loki could practically hear the gossip already, sickening him to his stomach. Thor and the mortal… all of Asgard would know.

Loki's chances would be over. Publicity was always the stronger card. Expectation was a firm incentive. And when the expectation came from a grand, large city full of people, word spreading day by day…

His throat ran dry as Thor made for the door, careful to barge his shoulder into Loki's as he passed. He pulled Summer after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The necklace hung around Summer's neck as she walked casually down the corridors, looking for someone familiar. This place was cool and all, but without Loki springing to her door in the mornings, Summer was left to find her own company. It was leaving her hopelessly lost in the vast, complex palace.

Her fingers twirled the ornament on the end of the string absentmindedly; Thor had dented her confidence.

Normally, she was resolved, hard to convince. And with Thor… after the dinner Summer was sure she'd never see him as anything more than a letch, a perverse man driven to her out of lust. The necklace contradicted that. Sure, he'd been boastful yesterday, but overall… Summer had seen a different man last night. He'd been informative, he'd been generous and considerate – hell, he'd been sweet! Buying her this necklace and he hadn't even groped her once.

Was he really as bad as Loki had made out? She could understand the god of thunder was overconfident, yes, there was no arguing that, but bad. She was starting to have doubts.

Last night she'd had fun. Would she have been able to relax as much as she had if Thor was really the menace Loki treated him to be?

"Summer."

The man himself stood at the end of the corridor, and Summer paused in her tracks, looking up at him. Her smile started to spread. Loki's shoulder leaned against the wall so casually, strands of his dark hair falling into those captivating emerald eyes of his.

Summer trotted to join him. "Loki. Thank _God _– I thought I'd be lost forever!" Her eyes were shining brightly as she met him by the door he leaned by, slightly ajar. His body blocked view inside though. She had a feeling he wasn't just standing there for the sake of it. _How typical_, Loki always keeping a meaning to his actions.

His grin lingered, but faulted slightly as his gaze travelled south. It hovered on the middle of her ribcage, and the necklace that fell there. "What is that?" his voice was cold and low, as if he dreaded the answer. The sudden paleness that washed over his face confirmed it.

Something twanged in Summer's heart anxiously. Her eyes flickered down to the necklace, and her fingers closed protectively around the ornament. Not before Loki had seen it though, seen it clearly. "The necklace that Thor gave me." She said defensively. What was so bad about the necklace? Was he so opposed to his brother he didn't even like her wearing a necklace he'd bought her?

Loki's fingers reached out and gently teased the ornament free, turning it round and round until the was no doubt as to what it was: the ornament was a small silver hammer, hanging suspended where the string ran through the hilt, delicate intertwining patterns gracing the sides of the weapon.

Loki's heart hardened with ice. "Thor's hammer." He murmured bitterly.

His thoughts shadowed with darkness. _So that was it_, he thought darkly. This was how Thor worked. In giving Summer a necklace of his he had staked a claim, one she did not even understand. He was branding her like cattle, marking her as his possession.

Loki felt numb.

The image echoed in his brain tormentingly, masking Summer's gleaming, confused orbs as she watched him – Thor had thrown down the gauntlet officially.

And here Loki thought his brother was self-seeking. No, this was more than that. Thor knew Loki's intentions – why else would he make such an obvious display as he had yesterday? He'd been waving it in Loki's face all day, flaunting his power that he could woo Summer while Loki could not. Now he'd added poison to the wound, stinging his advantage in deep.

The challenge was on.

Loki let it fall from his fingers and his eyes lifted to Summer, still glistening with confusion. She didn't understand.

"This is Thor's Hammer." He explained, unable to hide the hard edge in his eyes and voice. "Thor's symbol. He's given you his mark to wear…"

_Not good_, his thoughts screamed. Really not good! He should have forced himself into view last night, forced himself to get a glimpse of the necklace before it was too late. But he hadn't and now a whole square full of people had seen Summer wearing Thor's mark through the streets. Thor was utilizing the gossip weapon well.

The realization started to creep into Summer's orbs, her lips parting. "I didn't know." She rushed out as if Loki wouldn't believe her.

Of course she didn't know. I was hardly the most recognizable symbol on her world. Once maybe, but not anymore. It was unknown mistake, an innocent error on her part.

But one that would rain drastic consequences.

Loki cleared his throat and tried to shake his mind clear of the weigh thoughts that clogged it. Now was not the time, he thought, bringing himself to focus. He suddenly remembered where they stood, and glanced over his shoulder at the door.

"You should not need to wear the symbol of another." He said, trying to aim the conversation towards lighter subjects. It was a wrench. His eyes started to sparkle as he thought of where his words were leading: "You have your own to endorse now."

Summer's eyes blinked back at him, her confusions drinking back into her orbs. Loki grinned; he liked holding her in suspense.

Finally, he stepped back so Summer had access to the door, and peeled it open further, his spare hand waving inside graciously. Summer hesitated before following his motion. She stepped forward with slow cautious steps until she was square with the doorway, keeping her eyes on Loki's mischievous face for as long as she could before her gaze flickered to the room he guided her to.

Her jaw fell. "Wow!"

The word sighed from her lips as she gazed around the room. Not small by any measure, but it was what filled the room that was so awe inspiring: whole crates of books lined the walls, harps and other graceful string instruments dotted around, statues of white, baskets of flowers, cabinets filled with an array of jewelry, lines of weapons, endless bundles of parchment with Summer's name scrawled on the back…

"What _is_ this?" Summer breathed in wonder, stepping further within the room to explore. There was no shortage of things to claim her attention.

Loki chuckled as he closed the door behind them. "This," he said proudly, "Is yours." His eyes sparkled as Summer span around where she stood, eyes wide and disbelieving. Her mouth hung in a silent question. "Gifts rained in from Asgard over last night." He explained faultlessly, "The kingdom was quite taken with their new celebrity."

Summer's orbs rolled round to the items, still struggling to grasp that they were for her. "I was only there for one day."

"You must have made quite the impression."

Loki strode forward to beside the crate of parchment. "Letters from your admirers. I would expect a generous amount of marriage proposals if I were you." His head nodded to the back of the room where swords were lined. "An Asgardian marriage custom. The groom bestows a sword to the bride to give to their first son. Evidently, a lot of citizens are hopeful."

He let his grin stretch at the thought of so many coveting Summer, knowing that none of them would succeed. Cruel, yes, but he was just as selfish as any of them were. _No mercy for the competition_, Loki thought.

He moved to a familiar crate. "Most of the books are of Asgardian nature, but there are some Earth tales. I organized those myself. Anything Midgardian lies here." A smirk flickered his lips. "I have something of a weakness for Midgardian arts and couldn't help myself. You are now the proud owner of copies of '_Oliver Twist', 'Pride and Prejudice', 'The Phantom of The Opera'_."

Summer's eyes lifted, alight with glee. "I love that film!" she said through her teeth caught lip. "But isn't _Phantom of the Opera_ in French?"

Loki smirked. "I'll teach you. I confess, the that is one of my favorites as well."

Summer looked truly happy as she leaned over the crate and started to leaf through the miniature library she now owned. "Is there any Shakespeare in here?" she asked. "I love Shakespeare."

"As do I." Loki's grin widened – this was fate! "I believe there is _Romeo and Juliet _in there somewhere and a _Midsummer Night's Dream."_

Summer liked classics… what were the chances?! Loki had been under the impression that mortals had grown tired of such literary works, especially the modern generation, yet Summer seemed just as passionate as he was! _An educated girl_, he thought with pride. He was more eager than ever to re-read the books to relay his knowledge to Summer.

"What music do you like?" she suddenly asked, straightening up and wondering over to one of the harps, running her fingers gently over the strings. Her eyes shone at him from across the room.

The moment Loki snapped his orbs to her, his thoughts froze in his head. Behind the delicate strings of the instrument, Summer's eyes fluttered coyly, her plump lips tweaked in an alluring smile. It took Loki a moment to adjust before his brain could start functioning normally again. "I…" _Think damned it!_, a voice screamed at him, cursing his idiocy. "Bach, I suppose." He breathed, eyes glazing over Summer as her fingers traced the thin strings of the harp. He assumed she meant Earth music. "Mozart, Beethoven… anything classical. Or opera."

Loki indeed a fan of Earth culture.

The smile spread beautifully over Summer's lips. "Me too." Her hand felled abruptly from the instrument and she skirted around it to see him uninterrupted. Her face practically shone. "Where have you been all my life?" she laughed.

This was getting better and better by the minute!, Loki thought as he linked his hands behind his back, purely to have something to do with them.

"They did these overnight?" Summer's voice broke into his thoughts again as she reached the statues. Even Loki wasn't sure what they were made of, but they were indeed impressive. "How is that possible?"

Loki strode up to join Summer in admiring the structures, letting his eyes glaze over them scrutinizing. One was of an unmistakably feminine figure rising, her back arched as stone water trailed down her body. Another was a womanly form, her delicate hands reaching to the sky, while another had her hands folded modestly over her body. All of them had in common the same face – Summer's.

"It is remarkable the work a man can do once inspired." He breathed, eyes lingering over the first statue, the depiction of Summer's arrival. A smirk pricked his lips as he remembered her comment from last night: 'dragged like a drowned rat.' Not to be rude, but… she was right. "They're calling you the Mermaid of Asgard." Loki let the words melt from his mouth. "The one who travelled world through the water and rose to join our kingdom."

He snapped himself back to focus, his own words reminding her of what he'd wanted to show her. He glanced beside him; Summer was still staring at the statues.

Slowly, Loki reached out and gathered up her fingers in his, drawing her attention to him. Her eyes blinked back to him instantly, bright and alert – but not in an altogether bad way. She didn't snatch away, she didn't curse him. Loki just hovered there, waiting.

Then her fingers closed around his and he smiled. "There is something else you must see." He grinned, letting his grip firm and stepping away to one of the jewelry cabinets.

Summer followed him, her arm hanging horizontal as Loki let her. He paused at one of the cabinets and reeled her in gently, a shy smile pricking at Summer's lips as he did so. His spare hand eased the door of the cabinet open again.

"This is the necklace you should be wearing."

His hand eased from Summer's as he reached up and lowered a necklace with a silver, flattened ornament on the end.

The smile stretched on her lips as she looked at it, drinking it the image. It was unmistakable: the graceful form of a silver mermaid, her body arched back in a circular fashion so the tail intertwined with her over-reaching arms. Elegant scales were carved into her tail, her flowing hair curling into the arch of her fin. Her body was slim, her head tossed back, bosom swelling lightly to make her feminine curves. So graceful, so delicate.

But after the nickname Loki had told her she'd earned, she wasn't so naïve: "I have a symbol?" the smile was aching her cheeks as she reached out a gentle finger to run along the metal surface.

Loki grinned wide as her fingertip accidentally brushed against his palm. "They worked through the night for it. It is the most circulated item in all of Asgard." His eyes lifted, holding a satisfied glint as they met her olive green orbs. "Even more popular than Thor's hammer."

Summer's hand was already working at the string around her neck, loosening it. "More famous than the God of Thunder, eh?" she grinned, reading Loki's thoughts. "I bet Thor's livid."

"You are more deserving."

Loki had no issues with tossing Thor's gift aimlessly into the cabinet. Summer turned her back to him, gathering her long hair in one hand and gracefully pulling it over one shoulder, baring her exposed neck and upper shoulder blades to him. The god gulped for a moment, pausing. His eyes hovered over the uncovered porcelain skin of her upper back, the canvas of flesh just stopping his heart.

Her olive green eyes glanced over her shoulder at his hesitation. "Loki?" Her orbs shone questioningly, every inch of her as graceful and perfect as if she was one of the statues.

The god blinked himself back to his senses, forcing himself to keep his composure. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes." The single syllable was the only thing that he could keep level as he stepped up to Summer, heart thudding in his chest.

Her eyes blinked shut for a moment as he gently slung the necklace over her head, maneuvering the string to stay clear of her hair. His fingers brushed her skin as they fiddled with the clasp, and he felt his body tingle with the thrill of it. His mind cursed him instantly – this sort of physical attraction was Thor's sort of primal behavior. Loki was supposed to be above that.

"We need to have some Midgardian clothes made for you." He chuckled stiffly, the clasp finally snapping shut. His hands melted away.

He stepped back with a haste that caught Summer's attention, a wariness crossing her green gaze. Her hair dropped to mask the skin of her back and Loki let out a relieved sigh. He may be disciplined, noble enough to care for Summer beyond her mere flesh, but he _was _a man. And Summer _was_ stunning.

He understood Thor's attraction to her, did her not? Because Summer was a goddess; those luscious red lips, flowing dark hair, figure to make a Valkyrie jealous, that flawless skin, orbs that shimmered like stars… yes, Loki thought she was more than beautiful. But he was not ruled by his instincts like his brother was. He was determined to overcome his natural urges, falling for Summer in heart and mind. As long as it was for the right reasons, he didn't mind letting her overwhelm him.

Once, he would have scorned such feelings as weak… _but why?,_ he questioned himself. Summer was incredible, she and him a match made in Valhalla! She was gorgeous, sweet, yet spirited, shared his interests, and – the most amazing thing! – she seemed to like Loki too!

Her smile made the worries melt from his mind as she turned back to him. His eyes lowered to her chest and Loki was proud that his attention was focused on the necklace and not her female anatomy. "Beautiful." He smiled truthfully, the mermaid ornament settling just beneath the neckline of her sleeveless dress. "It suits you well."

He surrendered to his glow of inner pride as Summer's eyes sparkled, gaze flickering down modestly to the ground. Loki contemplated hooking an intimate finger under her chin to guide her up again, but decided against it, moving back to the crate of letters instead.

"You should make a start reading these, you know." He smiled, picking a handful up and handing them to her as she moved to join him.

Summer took them, fingers already picking open the first as she stepped back to perch on a sealed crate of books. Her eyes scanned over the parchment. "Oh God." She pulled a face. "A love letter… great." Her eyes lifted and averted to the side, embarrassed, a pink tint to her cheeks.

Loki merely grinned and ripped open the letter in his own hands. He read in his most prestigious voice, reveling in triumph with every word. "_The sun rises each day, yet my world was dark until I saw your beautiful face_… a touch over-exaggerating, don't you think?" Loki's orbs glittered mischievously over the parchment at Summer, grin teasing.

Summer pursed her lips with a playful glint in her eye, grin peeking through as her hand scrunched up the letter she was holding and launched it at Loki. He dodged it effortlessly, eyebrows lifting: "I don't think he'll thank you for that."

Summer merely tipped her chin up proudly, folding her arms over her chest. "Love letters aren't my style. Nor sonnets, or love songs."

Loki arched an eyebrow, trying to ignore the racing of his heart. "Oh? Then what is?"

The smile washed over Summer's face before she answered, gaze lowering with that spark of shyness that Loki adored. Her fingers brushed her hair out of her eyes, before her glittering eyes met his. "Just being there, I guess. Listening, caring… just being there." The smile spread again, and she rose gracefully to her feet. "That's what I love."

Loki let the letter fall from his hand with a flutter as Summer advanced with slow, deliberate steps. Her fingers found his, squeezing firmly.

Her eyes shone brightly, their faces inches apart. "Thank you."

Her smile was warm and honest and Loki felt himself relax at her tone; not seducing, not suspicious … just true. A smile of his own bathed over his features and he let his fingers squeeze back.

He should say something back, he thought… but what? Words died in his throat and he knew they wouldn't be right. His throat tightened against him. It was like his body was warning him; words were not for this moment. So what was? What would be that last ingredient to make this morning divine?

He turned to his instincts as his imagination and logical thinking both failed him. What were they telling him to do? Silence answered him.

But he had his solution as his body skipped the 'telling' part and skipped straight to the key, surprising them both: Loki's heart soared with alarm and adrenalin as he leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips to Summer's.

XXX

Thor watched from the shadows, his heart burning with jealousy. He tore himself from the doorway as Loki's lips touched Summer's tenderly, pressing his back flat against the wall outside the room of gifts.

His teeth were gritted with menace – _the wench was kissing him back_!

A part of him wanted to storm in and ruin their little moment, every inch of him seething with contempt for his knifing brother. Thor had made effort to woo Summer yesterday – now Loki had convinced her to cast aside his mark, demanding her affections by entrancing her with the multitude of her popularity. It wasn't fair – Thor was his brother! It was a betrayal of the deepest nature.

His legs twitched with the urge to move, but Thor held himself back, mind whirring with dark thoughts. Ruining the moment would do little for him.

Now, he really wanted Loki to feel the sting. He would make him suffer.

The knuckles of the hand clutching Mjolnir were white with fury, wanting nothing more than to pound the weapon into his brother for stealing away his woman.

_For now_, a scheming voice reminded in his head. Thor lost nothing to anyone, especially not to Loki, and especially not a beautiful woman. He would have his revenge, and by all the gods in Valhalla, Loki would be sure to remember it for the rest of his days.

_Just you wait, brother_, he thought with dark hatred, tearing himself away from the wall before his instincts got the better of him. His fist was itching to hit something. _This is war. And I _shall_ win._

The God of Thunder stormed away with the skies outside erupting, Loki and Summer oblivious of the venom being plotted against them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The water was crushing. _

_Every part of Summer swirled in the wind stirred current, hair curling around her head dreamily, nightdress floating from her body. Only the murky water ruined the illusion, betraying its true, deadly nature._

_Summer's mouth was pressed closed, not yet willing to bring about her own end. Her eyes were wide, ignoring the grime stinging her orbs. Her chest burned with the need for air and something inside her whimpered that that need would only get stronger, and then, when she could not fulfill it, the pain would come. The life would be choked from her. _

_Now she was scared. _

_Her feet searched beneath her for some sort of ground but Summer just found herself kicking in a trenching motion, the weight of her clothes dragging her down. _

_Fingers reached up for the surface – then roll of water stunned her beneath the waves and she wasn't even sure which way the surface was anymore. Her arms reached out desperately for something – anything! – to hold onto, but there was nothing, coming back with just dregs of underwater plant life. _

_A whimper choked, reverberating in her cheeks. She couldn't hold on for much longer. There were no mermaids to save her now._

_But what did salvation hold?_

_Her scrabbling fingers stilled as she imagined, and instantly through the idea away. Whatever happened now, it couldn't be worse that what she'd come from. There was no going back – how could she go back to _that?

_This was better, she decided. A calmness fluttered through her orbs and she let them close, embracing her fate. Her lips parted, and those precious bubbles of air ran to the surface._

XXX

Summer jerked upright with a gasp, her sweaty palm glued to the book making a loud rip as the page tore.

It drove the nightmare out of her mind for a vital second. Her eyes stared down at the book that had lulled her to sleep and her hammering heart sank as she drank in the tear that ripped horizontally across the page, barely an inch from severing it completely.

"Oh God." She muttered, brushing what delicately remained of the page from her palm to avoid any further damage. Well, someone's gift was ruined, she thought as she fumbled to fit the page back into place as best she could, and slammed the cover over it, ashamed. She couldn't bear to look at the damage. Her mother could have clipped her round the ear for destroying a book so badly!

Summer sat back in her chair as if to get as far away from it as possible, and breathed a deep breath. She'd fallen asleep _here_? Amongst all the stuff she'd been given? How tragic.

Then new questions hit her, one by one. What time was it? Had she slept for a few hours or through the night? Where was Loki? The last was the most important. The last was the one that sent a shoot of comforting warmth through her just thinking his name.

A smile slowly flowered over her face. _Loki…_ where did she even begin?

The first time he'd kissed her was embossed on her brain. She hadn't meant for that – she'd meant for a hug at best, just wanting to tell him how grateful she was for his help.

But she so wasn't complaining about the kiss either. His lips, so soft, yet firm, gently enticing her as they moved against hers … oh, it was the stuff of dreams! He officially held her in the palm of his hand after that. Every time Summer so much as thought of his face, it made her stomach flutter happily.

She didn't know what they were, but she didn't care. Everything was so fragile, but Loki was he rock, the thing that had kept her stable while she built this new world around her. He'd held her hand, calmed her with his smile. As long as he was there, she was glad.

And now he kissed her. Summer could just imagine the look on Thor's face if he knew –

"Summer."

Summer jumped in her seat as the guy in question rumbled her name in that powerful voice of his, accompanied seconds later by the thudding of his footsteps. Her eyes snapped to the doorway, but Thor was already upon her, his lengthy strides crossing the room in a heartbeat.

She rose to her feet, feeling just a little too vulnerable sat in the chair while he towered over her. "Thor." She hadn't meant for her voice to sound so wary.

She was suddenly very conscious of her necklace-less neck. The god's eyes flickered to it unmistakably. A smirk pricked his lips as they lifted once again to her cautious green orbs. "This mortal literature is so dull that even you tire of it."

Summer's cheeks flared as she averted her eyes. She couldn't believe he'd seen her sleeping… "It's not boring." She insisted, though it was too grumbling to be taken seriously. "Where's Loki?"

Were her eyes playing tricks on her or was that a flicker of dark resentment that flashed in Thor's crystal orbs? "My brother is… otherwise occupied." He half growled. He wouldn't tell her that it was only so because of the scheming diversion Thor had created around his brothers chambers. He would have to pay those men generously for the lengthy delay they were creating. "He is the prince, after all. There are other duties he must attend to besides being your personal puppy dog."

_Personal puppy_… Thor was driving Summer's irritation levels up. Even she wasn't composed enough to mask the pursed lips and narrowed eyes. If he was going to be brutish then so was she, she decided.

"What time is it?" she asked, diverting the topic to something even Thor couldn't ruin.

Thor shifted his weight onto one leg, face calm as if he didn't care he's just insulted his brother or her. It was probably second nature to him Summer thought.

"It is midday." He answered. "Perhaps you should get some fresh air after being stifled in this place for so long."

Summer's eyes didn't leave him for a moment as he stepped forward, his eyes scanning the room around him, making his advance seem innocently casual. Summer didn't let her guard down so easily; Thor was smarter than that. The hammer in his hand seemed suddenly very menacing.

"Perhaps I should." She mumbled, hand rising to brush through her hair, to pull the strands from her eyes. They were jolted by a tangle. "Ow!"

She cursed the weak sound as it drew Thor's attention back to her, smirk fresh on his lips. He stepped forward and Summer's heart stilled in her chest as his large hand rose to her head. She tried not to wince as his fingers gently brushed the dark strands out of her eyes.

"You have the most beautiful hair." he mused, daring to let his fingers run back and comb through the rest of it. Summer's eyes watered as he ripped through the tangles, but refused to let another wounded sound leave her lips. "The mortal kind I have seen have their hair short, but it is very pleasing to see yours so long and flowing. Very pleasing…"

Summer didn't like the hungry look in his eye, she decided. It dropped from her locks to her face and she felt her blood ran cold with dread.

It was the only warning she got before Thor's hand clenched in her hair and his mouth crashed down on hers.

"Mph!" It was a squeak; an urgent squeak of surprise and protest as her body stiffened intolerably, hands pressing against his chest to try and shove him off. But he was a walking wall of muscle and there was no way she could budge him. His mouth devoured hers, kissing her roughly and fiercely as his spare hand dropped Mjolnir to the floor and laced around her waist, ungraciously crushing her body to his.

Summer felt repulsed. Thor was nothing like Loki! While Loki was soft and considerate, his lips coaxing her to respond to him of her own accord Thor was dominating, hand at the back of her head, forcing her to his mouth.

Her hands clawed against his breast plate. She didn't want this – she most definitely didn't want to kiss Thor!

His hands were hard and hurting, holding against her spine and tugging her hair. He jerked her head back and Summer yelped, Thor taking keen opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

_No!,_ a voice screamed in her head. This was not what she wanted! How could he come in here and just kiss her like this? Where had it come from? Or was Thor so primal, so driven by his instincts that such things didn't occur to him? Was he really so arrogant that he thought any woman would feel blessed to kiss him.

Summer pulled her hands back, and thudded them hard against his chest. Thor's body thudded back for barely a second, granting her lips sweet relief, but a second was all she needed.

Summer's hand slapped across his cheek, her nails raking into his skin so hard Summer felt them snap from her fingertips. The gods head was snapped to the side from the force of the blow, and Summer's palm burned, the harsh slap of skin on skin echoing within the resounding room.

Red blood stained her fingers and Thor's blonde hair, flared over his injured cheek as his head stayed where the blow had placed it. His face was hidden from view.

Summer felt her heart racing in her chest with adrenaline, but her spirits froze in horror as the god's hand twitched. Suddenly, hitting him didn't feel like such a good idea.

Ragged gasps of air tore in and out of her lungs as she fought to regain the oxygen she'd lost in Thor's animalistic kiss. She started to feel very afraid, as Thor's head slowly turned center again. The blood gleamed from the clear nail scratches in his face. Oh God, she thought panicked in her head. Would he hit her back? Would he reach for his hammer?

Her eyes glanced over her shoulder at the door, but she knew that if he chose to come after her, she wouldn't even reach the door handle before he'd drag her back.

There was nothing to protect her if he turned to vengeance.

_Still,_ a voice defended in her head, it had to stop. She was in the right – Thor couldn't go around and just force himself on her! The resolution straightened her spine with courage, forcing herself to bear the outcome of her actions bravely.

She'd done this before. She'd refused men in their forceful advances. She knew that all too well, and wasn't particularly eager to revisit how it always ended. Tears pricked in her eyes and she hated Thor more than she thought it was possible to hate somebody - so much for her sanctuary!, she spat in her head.

Blazing crystal eyes turned to her, darkened with absolute fury. His hands were clenched into dangerous fists, teeth gritting like a wild animal. It filled Summer with absolute fear. "So you would kiss my brother but you would deny me?!" roared angrily from the furious, bleeding god.

Her heart stopped. It had to have. He'd … he'd seen Loki kiss her.

XXX

Summer ran into Loki's chambers without even the faintest clue if he would be there, but hoping he would be. To her utter relief, the god rose from his chair as she stormed in, ripping him from his thoughts.

He brushed aside her abrupt manner as he caught the distressed look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Summer's head shook, but Loki could have sworn he'd glimpsed the sparkle of tears. "Give me your knife." She demanded, her voice sounding shaky.

Loki's hand went to the hilt at his belt, but he refused to unsheathe the weapon from its leathery confines. His eyes drank over Summer with concern: her ruffled hair, her tear stained cheeks, clothes rumpled – something had happened. "What for?" he asked, not bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice. He didn't want to give a weapon to Summer in such a distraught manner.

"Just give it to me." Her hand reached out for it, and the look in her eyes nearly broke Loki's heart. His fingers slipped the short, but sharp blade free as if on their own accord.

Summer was clearly crying as she gathered up her long dark hair over her shoulder and snatched the knife from Loki, arm faltering slightly against its unexpected weight. She recovered, affirming her grip. "How long before the clothes will be done?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Loki wouldn't take his eyes off her until the knife was safely back in his possession, ignoring her question. "What are you doing?"

Summer straightened her hair over her shoulder, twisting it. Then she held the blade underneath the strands by her shoulder, and Loki realized too late what she intended to do: he leapt up from his chair the second the knife cut out from Sumer's body, the sharp blade cutting through the hair effortlessly. He was powerless to stop Summer's severed locks falling to the floor.

He watched the dark strands fall mesmerizingly, struggling to grasp this was really happening. A sniffling from Summer snapped him back to his senses.

His hand shot out and caught Summer's wrist before she could take the knife to her hair a second time. Her glistening eyes stared up at him fiercely. Loki's frowning orbs drank in her severed hair, cut off to just below her shoulder. Summer's glorious long hair was gone…

She tugged to free her wrist and Loki let her before one of them got slashed with the reckless blade, feeling numb.

"What … what are you doing?" he finally forced out, completely confounded for any rational reason for Summer's behavior.

She didn't answer him, hand trembling dangerously. Finally, the knife clattered to the floor. Loki watched as Summer's orbs went round and distant as if possessed, as if she wasn't really behind them. There was an unsettling focus there though. "Clothes." She murmured more to herself than anybody.

Loki was stuck dumbfounded as he watched Summer turn on her heel, crossing into the bedroom section of his chambers and making a bee-line for his wardrobe. He would hear her fresh sobs by the time she wrenched the doors open.

"Summer…" Loki didn't know what to do but followed her anyway. He didn't have the heart to pulled her arms out from within his clothes though, in case he was faced with her tears streaked face. He wasn't sure if he could take that. The door nearly hit him in the face as Summer suddenly found what she was looking for a shoved away from the wardrobe, Loki watching a glimpse of black in her hands.

His alarm was bit back with concern as Summer threw his shirt over her head, then slid the sleeves of her dress over her shoulders, slipping the garment off entirely. Her creamy thighs and calves were bare as she stood there clothed in nothing but her boots and his shirt, dropping to her knees with a despair that Loki didn't understand.

"Summer, what in all the nine realms has happened?" Loki breathed, not sure how much longer he could watch these senseless actions. "This is madness."

For a second he thought Summer would ignore him… then a frustrated cry left her and she gathered up the remains of her dress and launched it at him, as if it would do any good. The material had dropped to the floor long before it came in range of him.

"He saw you." She half yelled, feeling hysterical. Her hands grasped the shirt to tug it further down her thighs before running through her modified hair to tug it from her eyes. "The other day – Thor saw you kiss me!" Loki didn't miss the way her face paled in complexion, her eyes tearing angrily as her gaze lowered. "And he… the bastard, he…" her hands covered her mouth and she screwed her eyes shut.

Loki's heart dropped to his stomach at the mention of his brother's name. "He what?" Suddenly, he was very afraid, indeed. When Summer didn't react, he strode forwards and dropped to his knees, hands at her shoulder gently shaking her urgently. "What Summer? What did he do?"

A fragile sound left Summer's throat and she puffed out a breath of air, trying to compose herself. Her hands slowly slipped away but her eyes stayed firmly shut. "He…" Loki didn't miss the way her hands trembled in her lap and he grasped them with his.

_If he__'__d hurt Summer_… he thought warningly, in his head, not even bothering to try and curb the surge of anger he felt towards his brother.

"He kissed me." Summer finally managed out, her fingers gripping his tightly in her lap. Those three words seemed to set her free and her soul spilled: "He said he liked my hair long and that I was different to other mortals and… God, I can't take it Loki. I'm not being what he wants. I'll carve out my soul if that's what he likes about me."

Loki drank it in silently. Then his hand lifted to gently lace through Summer's shortened but still lengthy hair. "I can promise it's not your soul Thor is interested in." he murmured, offering no resistance as Summer's head dropped onto his shoulder.

_A kiss_… a part of him sighed in relief it was nothing worse than that but he still hated Thor more than he believed possible for it. His heart rage in his chest, but he fought off the urge to grit his teeth and clench his fists, forcing Summer to the forefront of his mind. She needed him, his mind confirmed as her arms reached around his waist and hugged him, rocking as she sobbed like a hurt child.

Loki let her, soothing into her ear. It didn't bother him that Summer was wearing nothing but his shirt. It didn't bother him that her hair was jagged. All that bothered him was the tears streaking down her face and the way he knew her heart bled.

So Thor would take his jealous this far? Loki's hardened with resolve over Summer's shoulder, determined to make Summer untouchable. They'd cut her hair short if she wanted. Loki would have the moral clothes made overnight if there was the chance it would deter his brother. He would do anything he could to keep Summer out of Thor's clutches.

Because it was all his fault. He'd kissed her, sparked off Thor's need to level the playing field. It was all his fault…

Loki's arms only tightened around Summer as she cried, but he didn't miss the words that breathed from her lips, quiet and fearful, as if she was whispering to herself. They sparked the worrying suspicion in Loki's mind: "I came here to get away from that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thor was seething. He was losing. _Losing_ – Thor Odinson lost nothing! Yet, his own brother was proving him wrong.

Loki… the thorn in his side, the only thing that had stopped him from capturing Summer on Day 1. If Loki had kept himself out of Thor's business, if he had stopped this infernal _interfering,_ then perhaps Summer wouldn't have rejected his kiss. Perhaps he would have _begged _him for it instead.

And all thanks to Loki, Thor would never know.

The scratches burned on his cheek from where Summer had lashed out at him. The wounds themselves would heal fine enough, he knew, not so much as a scar betraying their presence, but the mark they left inside would be harder to erase.

Thor did not take rejection well, and he wasn't about to start now. Rejection was nothing short of failure. And failure was unacceptable for a future king of Asgard…

XXX

Loki was glad to see Summer actually eat her food, a relatively happy look on her face as they ate the dinner, Thor mysteriously absent from the table. He could have sworn he'd heard some crashing noises from the training room…

"So Summer, what did you do back in your world?" Frigga's question drew Summers attention up with a smile, before her words set in and her face froze slightly. "Women have occupations on your world, do they not?"

Loki was sure he wasn't imagining the way Summer gulped, a somewhat paleness draining her features.

Her mortal clothes had been made as Loki promised, though the god reserved his judgment on them. He wasn't sure about how he felt about what she wore, no way he could deny how unconventional they were for Asgard: instead of the dresses she had been wearing since her arrival she wore a pair of shirt denim shorts, and a loose-fitting cream shirt on her top half. She'd kept the boots though; she was fond of them. The outfit bore an unnatural amount of skin for woman in Asgard, and though while Loki himself liked it, he was a little more anxious about another certain prince's opinion.

The ragged edges of her hair had been tended to as well. Her improvised locks had been trimmed neatly to just below her shoulders, the crimped style flaring out the ends prettily round her smiling face. Well, previously smiling.

"Erm… yeah, we do." She finally answered, sounding…uncertain wasn't the word. Wary, perhaps? Cautious? "But I don't have a job."

Loki was watching Summer with interest, though it was only half due to the conversation she made. He wasn't sure where the Asgardians had found all this earth-stuff but he was fairly certain it wasn't through legitimate means. He had no doubt however, that half of Asgard would have sold their souls for a piece of earth-culture they could give to their Mermaid. The most recent – no doubt, suspicious – donations included mortal makeup.

Summer's lips were a brighter shade of red than they were naturally as her bottom one was snagged by her teeth. "Well, I didn't, I mean." She corrected, eyes lowering. "Not a proper one anyway."

"Then what did you do?" Loki asked curiously. For as much as he was drawn to Summer, there was very little of her he actually knew about. He wanted to know her. "I thought it was more common than not for women to labour alongside their men in your world."

Summer's eyes flickered to his at her side, and warning bells suddenly rang in his head at their panicked expression. "It is, yes." She stammered. Loki noticed how her hand had resorted to picking her food apart on her plate instead of actually eating it now. "But the people my father left me with wouldn't let me get a proper job. It might have been better if they had."

_Dangerous territory_, something warned him, but Loki had to know. "What do you mean?"

Her hand rose to rub anxiously at the base of her neck, dinner forgotten entirely. A humorless smile flashed on her face flusteringly. "Can we not talk about this, please?" she breathed.

"Then what about your father? What does he do for work that leaves you with such restricting people?"

Summer started to look very uncomfortable. "He goes away a lot for his work."

"Doing what exactly?"

The rest of the table had paused in their eating, clearly unsure whether to stop Loki in his persevering questions. Loki didn't pause, and he wouldn't. He'd touched on something, and he felt he needed to know, like it would unlock all the secrets to Summer's heart. But he could sense it may not be a pleasant discovery.

"Just things." She murmured, eyes low on the table as if she were ashamed. "But they were bad things."

"Like what?"

"Loki…" Frigga's eyes were almost pleading as she tried to implore her son with her orbs, flickering her gaze between Loki's alerted gaze and Summer's obviously awkward form.

_No_, a part of him insisted, refusing to back down. "I have a right to know." he defended to his mother adamantly.

He turned back to Summer, to ask her more, but she stood up abruptly from her chair, the legs scraping harshly against the floor. Her fists clenched on the table. Her head was up at last, but there was nothing timid or flinching in her manner now – her eyes blazed at Loki angrily though a wounded hurt chipped behind it.

"You want to know?" she asked bluntly, though Loki sensed it wasn't something she wanted an answer to. He just met her orbs squarely. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll tell you."

Loki could already feel the regret swell in his heart but it was too late to turn back now. Still, he hadn't wanted this reaction. He hadn't wanted to upset her; he just wanted to know. To know more about what made Summer the way she was…

"My dad dealt drugs for a gang and when he went away, he left me alone with them." She said bluntly, her eyes smoldering with angst. Loki didn't miss the way her lip quivered though. "And they hurt me, okay. They did …_stuff_ to me." She said the words like they physically repulsed her. Her voice wavered, but she didn't lift her eyes from Loki's, even as a tear broke the barriers. "Are you happy now?"

Loki just felt numb, the colour draining from his face. Then he blinked and Summer was storming for the door. He couldn't follow her.

His mind was still clouded with a haze of shock as he ran a hand over his mouth. _Wow…_ if Thor was ever condemned for what he'd done to Summer, Loki was sure he ought to join him now. How could he have enticed that from her so forcefully? – and in front of his parents, no less! Hadn't Summer liked him for his sensitivity? And now he was hacking at her as brutishly as his brother.

Now she'd received damage both inside and out. Loki hated himself, Summer's tears echoing in his head.

_Stuff…_ was he sure he understood that right? As in they'd forced themselves upon her? That had to be the case, at least to some degree. Suddenly, her reaction to Thor's kiss the other day seemed perfectly reasonable, Loki just imagining the horrific memories it must have brought back for her…

She'd said she'd come to get away from that… now Loki understood what she meant. He didn't want to use the r-word, still trying to fully grasp Summer's ordeal, but something in his heart told him that was the case. That men had forced her. That they'd ripped her unwillingly and heartlessly of her innocence. Loki felt a surge of vehemence towards Summer's father – what sort of man would leave his daughter with such men?!

He found her some time later in the most unexpected of places – the lakeside. The place that had granted her access to their world in the first place.

She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, eyes staring distantly across the water's surface, lost in thought. She made no move to recognize Loki had joined her as he lowered himself gently into the bank, drinking in the misery slowly creeping into her eyes.

"I didn't want to be their whore anymore." She murmured, though Loki was sure it was only half for his benefit.

Loki nodded, glad the anger had left her. He was less content with the pain it left behind. "I understand." He soothed. "I'm sorry I didn't realize. I should have known there was a good reason you hadn't yet told me." He let his eyes follow hers, the sight of such anguish in her orbs – knowing it was his doing! – was more than Loki could take. His gaze washed over the water thoughtfully. "When you came to us you said you'd been in the sea." He suddenly remembered softly. "What had you been doing?"

Summer drew in a shuddering breath. "Suicide." She finally revealed, her head turning away from his a fraction. "Or trying to at least. I didn't want to live like that anymore… I couldn't… so one night, I got up and went to the docks, and threw myself into the sea." A humourless smile crossed her lips as it had before in the dining chambers, though this one was emptier. "I did a poor job of drowning myself."

She'd … Loki's heart clenched: Summer had tried to kill herself. She'd really become that desperate?

_Of course she had_, a voice chastised in his head. Abandoned by her father, used like a harlot, alone, no way of escape… Loki could understand, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. The thought of Summer dead sent horror flooding through his veins, but the thought of Summer actively trying to bring on that lack of future… it made Loki feel sick.

"I just want to forget." Summer breathed, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. "They made me feel so _dirty _and _worthless_... I just want to forget."

"They raped you?" The words spilled from Loki's lips, but he knew it was a question he needed answering definitively.

Summer's lips pressed together before she answered. "Yes."

Suddenly, Thor's face swam in Loki's head and he wanted to hit the king-to-be, cursing him for bringing such traumatic experiences for Summer to the surface. His molten orbs hovered over the water. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact Summer had meant to _kill herself_.

His fingers tingled against the grass beneath his palm, but it wasn't Loki's mind that moved them to interlace with Summer's, guiding their intertwined hands to the bank. His eyes followed to her face. Relief flooded him when she didn't pull away, her legs unfurling from in front of her. Her glistening eyes, so wounded with inner pain it made Loki's heart clutch painfully in his chest.

He forced himself to meet them though. He wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror if he didn't. "I swear to you." He said solemnly, feeling every syllable glint with sincerity. He meant this: "I will not let anyone harm you in such a way again."

He didn't know how, but by all the gods of Asgard, the thought of Summer suffering like that… Loki couldn't face the possibility. He wouldn't let it happen again.

A small, sad smile tipped at the corners of Summer's lips. "You can't promise that."

"I can." Loki didn't hesitate. His fingers squeezed hers. "And I will."

Loki held her gaze for as long as Summer would allow, drinking every inch of her glistening green orbs. A small smile flickered at Summer's lips and a part of Loki's heart relaxed, glad beyond belief when her fingers gripped his in return. The misery slowly started to seep out of her gaze, but Loki could still see the fringes of doubt that lingered.

He wasn't given a chance to comment on them as Summer suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. He could feel the trust in her kiss, the faith she sealed in his at his promise.

Loki kissed her back gently, letting himself savor exactly what it was he was vowing to protect.

**NOTE**

**Okay, should probably clarify – this is set BEFORE the Thor films, so Thor's an ass because he hasn't met Jane yet. (Little clue: he will do in the sequel to this)**

**Secondly, ladyofstayne… 'have a great day'. Do you know how much that made me smile?! Every review for Chapter 8 made me grin, so thanks very much for that guys. Reviews give me the will to write on. They are the fuel for my engine.**

**Is that all? I think so. Although, I probably should warn you: if this darkening theme is not to your liking, then I suggest you turn away soon. Thor's not going to get better. That's all I'm going to say. It won't get too depressing – Hell, it can't get **_**too**_** depressing else I wouldn't be writing a sequel! But just so you've been warned so people don't attack me later. Reviews make me smile, hate mail makes me cry. I don't like to put specific warnings in the summary 'cause I think it spoils the drama for people who do enjoy reading. But there won't be anything explicit, only mentions and implied actions, I promise.**

**Peace out, my bread-bin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Summer's eyes glazed over the book page, the words dancing in front of her eyes. She didn't _read_ any of them though; her mind was swamped with thought.

_Fists rained down and Summer flinched away from it, but caught between the cold wood of the floorboards and her assailants, there was nowhere to go._

She'd told Loki. She'd _told _Loki. Now he knew everything. A part of her was relieved that there was nothing to hide anymore, but she was still ashamed. Ashamed at admitting she was broken, that she was used, that she was so defiled. She hated herself for it. She remembered the days she would stare at herself in the mirror and hate the reflection that stared back at her.

_But things were different now_, she told herself. The gang was gone, and Loki… with Loki, heartfelt and considerate, how could anything harm her now?

She struggled to even think of those that would even want to harm her, more and more gifts of welcome and adoration flooding the palace every day. More clothes, more makeup and Summer was more grateful than ever to be clad in more familiar stuff. Today she wore a button up cream blouse tucked into a deep, royal blue coloured skirt that stretched lightly to her knees. Her lips were red, and a light power of blue touched her eyelids.

Still…

_She cried out as hands fastened her wrists and slammed them to the floorboard, rendering her helpless as her thighs were forced apart._

Her eyes blinked the memories away, shaking her head to clear it. _Stop_, she told herself sternly, _don't think about it. It's over. It's over…_ her scream echoed in her ears long after the picture of her many attacks faded.

_Slam_!

Summer jumped out of her skin as a large hand slammed down onto the desk, landing so hard it made her book jump too.

Her hand pressed over her heart as she turned to face her disturber, eyes not taking in the thick fingers and the second skin scaled armour that began at their wrist until it was too late. Her heart sank as she glared up into the burning orbs of Thor Odinson.

What the hell did he want with her now? She guessed by the angry look in his eyes that he wasn't there to apologize. _Apologize _– an inner part of her spat with laughter – as if Thor would ever apologize for anything! Her arms folded across her chest, legs crossing sassily as she waited for him to say… well, whatever it was that swirled furiously in his crystal depths.

His scratches had healed, Summer noticed with a glimmer of pride, gaze flittering to his cheek. She wished the same could be said for her broken nails.

"This is a library, you know." She said, arching an eyebrow in a way that only made Thor grit his teeth in irritation. Good, she thought. "You're supposed to be quiet, and considerate. A hard task for you, I know."

Thor's orbs narrowed. "Do not insult me, woman." He near spat. Summer wrinkled her nose. "Where is Loki?"

Her shoulders bobbed before she could help it. "I don't know. I'm not his keeper. Some of us actually treat the people we care about with a shred of common decency." Her eyes flickered down to his hands, but she was no more relieved when she saw their lack of deadly hammer. She could just imagine those hands alone could do if they found out she was lying.

Loki was busy. Not here. As much as she hated to admit it, Thor had had some essence in what he'd said before – Loki was still a prince, and he still had duties to attend to.

He'd shown her the library though. The rows and rows of endless shelves of books, both of Asgardian and Earth origin, had been breath taking, the large room filled to the brim with new things for Summer to discover, finding herself a nice little reading desk in the corner at which to broaden her horizons. Summer had been more than content to wait for him here, losing herself amongst the literature until Loki came to fetch her.

Until Thor found her first.

A smile, one filled with menace and ill promises flittered across Thor's lips. It sent ice cold dread running through Summer's system. "You do enjoying trying my patience, don't you?" He breathed in a quiet, deadly voice.

Summer stood abruptly to her feet, feeling again very vulnerable at such a blatant height disadvantage. "Grow a heart." She barked at him. "Maybe then we'll talk."

Her chin tipped up proudly, Summer turned and made to walk away, trying to keep her pounding heart still against the horrific realization that the door was closed on the other side of the book shelves. She was as good as trapped in here with the angry god.

"Oh, there's no time for talk now."

Thor's hand grabbed her wrist tightly and – literally! – dragged her back, a cry leaving her as the contact burned. God, his grip was strong!

Summer's teeth were bared, her eyes narrowed venomously as Thor pulled her back and slammed her wrist into the wall behind, her back thudding soon after. His body loomed in to trap her there, tall enough to block out the sun. He did as much, casting a dark ominous shadow over her. Summer forced down the spike of panic.

"I've never lost." He growled down at her, his orbs molten with the fury he not-so-successfully compressed. "Not anything. Not in fights, not in battle, not in games even – _I do not lose anything._"

Summer's eyes rolled, and she could feel the danger in doing so. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

Thor's orbs burned enough to scold. His fingers tightened around her wrist and Summer's bravado cracked, her mouth shooting open in a silent cry as pain shot down her arm. Something would crack if Thor kept up like that. Breaking her hard exterior granted Thor some sort of sick satisfaction and Summer watched that malicious smile spread again.

"You listen to me carefully, mortal." He breathed, literally pinning her to the wall with his body. Summer gulped as his knee forced between hers. "It is not too late for you to make the right choice. It's not like you and Loki are serious."

Summer gritted her jaw, refusing to surrender to her pain and quickly growing panic. This vulnerability really made her stomach knot. "And what if we are?"

Thor's fingers twisted around Summer's already bruising wrist, and his spare hand caught her other as it flew instinctively to the source of her pain. Then both of her wrists were pinned to the wall, Summer completely helpless beneath Thor's hold. He smirked; oh, this was perfect. Her burning orbs, thick with poisonous intent touched something deep inside him, making her seem only more alluring through his eyes, in ways he was sure she didn't understand.

His hips eased forward, and he didn't miss the way her chest heaved with labouring breaths, pressing against his own chest as he leaned forward to purr in her ear: "Then you will pay for making the wrong choice."

He watched the defiance slowly seep out of Summer's orbs, watching with glory as they widened and the dread slowly started to set in, glazed with panic.

A whimper fought its way out of her once rebellious throat.

That glint in his eyes… Summer felt sickness clawing at her belly as he drank in their mercilessness, framed with an entertainment. He was enjoying tormenting her like this, she realized. Because he knew just how much advantage he had, how much power…

She dove desperately to the side, but was no more comfort when her wrists broke free of Thor's grip. He had let her go. He was going to enjoy the chase. Summer's shoulder barged into his chest and he staggered back, that grin on his face telling her just how much of a game this was to him. He'd said it though – he didn't even lose at games. The thought flickered through her mind with fear hot on its heels as she threw herself through the gap in their bodies she'd created.

The door, she thought. She had to get to the door. She could see it in her mind, safe and strong and… and closed.

_Oh God!_ Her boots thudded impossibly loud as she ran, desperate to get to the network of bookshelves. She knew this library by now, knew that if she stood any chance of finding help she had to get out.

This place was so vast and so private it was like a world of its own. It was even built in a rarely used section of the palace to heighten its quiet peace and tranquility! What she was once so thankful for, now turned out to be her greatest curse, trapping her with a dangerous, vengeful god.

Fear gripped her as heavy footsteps announced the start of his pursuit. What the hell would he do to her?!

Summer threw herself into the first aisle, picturing the door that was oh-so far away. How would she ever make it? Her eyes were wide, but she didn't care, stomping on her pride in her blind desperation to be free.

_Loki!,_ her mind screamed, begging for him – anyone, even! – to come and save her. Where was he? Why of all times did he have to be gone now?!

She didn't even know where he was. Didn't know when he would be back. She was on her own, completely at Thor's mercy.

Her arm was wrenched back from her racing body but her heart felt like it carried on moving forward. It crashed into her ribcage as Thor tore her back, a cry torn from her as she was thrown back against the bookshelf. Her head cracked against the wood hard and the world span.

_What would he do?,_ she wondered dizzily, feeling Thor's hot breath over her face. Would he beat her? Would he kiss her again? Summer felt nauseous with dread, nothing to do with the pain in her skull. She could feel the unnatural warmth of blood at the back of her head, and longed to reach back and check for the crimson stuff herself. Would that jolt Thor back to his senses? Or would it drive him into a primal rage that would only make him worse?

Something inside her said the latter, but the choice was robbed of her, her arms weighed down with numbness.

Her knees evaporated beneath her, and she fought to hold onto consciousness, her limbs rendered shocked and immobile. Thor's hands secured her wrists to the floor, his knee prizing hers apart.

Summer's mind flashed with alarm – then blinding pain.

_No,_ she thought through her pounding skull, not disoriented enough to ignore the warm hardness pressed flush between her thighs. When had he gotten rid of his trousers? Thor's rough fingers wrenched her skirt up.

A strangled groan was all Summer could manage before her mouth was smothered unwillingly with Thor's, tears beading in the corners of her eyes in protest. She didn't want this. She didn't. Memories cut into her head from back on earth and a part of her died inside – the hopeful part that had believed those times were over.

"Stop!" she finally begged, body writhing as her head started to clear of the confusion. "Please – please don't!" Beg – if it stopped him, she didn't care. She'd do anything to stop this again. Anything.

Thor ignored her.

Her mouth fell open as she was violated, and her old screams thundered in her head though no sound left her mouth. Her body burned at the invasion.

Her body stilled, freezing as if all life had been torn from it. Her heart beat unwillingly in her breast, her mind transported back to her days of imprisonment with the gang. The hopelessness… it hit back fierce, shocking her system badly.

The lake, the sea… now she remembered just why they'd called to her. And she wished for their peace now, willing to take anything over the vile shuddering of Thor's body she felt so clearly.

Her head fell to the side, eyes blank and empty; she couldn't escape it. Wherever she went, whoever vowed her protection… she couldn't escape this. Her heart felt as hard and cold as ice as Thor used her body, forcefully claiming her in ways that so many men had before him.

A growl of victory tore itself from Thor's throat as he triumphed over his brother once and for all. His grip on her wrists was tight, though her whole body was too limp with shock and horror to put up a struggle. He was not risking it a second time. He would not be denied his prize and his vengeance again.

_I've won_, he thought with a flush of conquest.

XXX

Loki walked back to the library with an uneasy knot in his belly, one he couldn't explain. A dark forbode hung over the corridor.

He'd been gone for longer than he'd intended, light starting to fall through the windows. So much for the hour or so he'd envisioned, he thought with an inward, shaky chuckle. He half wondered if Summer would have bothered waiting up for him this long, as he pressed his palm against the library door, unable to shake the unexplainable fear that gripped him.

What were his instincts trying to tell him? That she'd gone, that she hadn't? Why did he feel so … his blood ran cold in his veins, and he knew he couldn't ignore it.

He pushed the door open – the library was deathly silent.

He stepped into the dim light of the library with cautious steps, eyes scouring for any sign of life. The quiet unsettled him. There was peace and then there was stiff trepidation, and it was the latter he recognized with an anxious thump of his heart.

He wasn't alone. The place felt stony and cold around him, but he didn't feel alone. Summer's face flashed in his head.

He turned into the first aisle of the library, and stared down the narrow valley of shelves. Nothing. Deserted.

He considered turning back there and then but he cursed the cowardly motion nearly as soon as if appeared. If Summer was still here… Loki didn't want to think of what could have happened for him to feel such apprehension. It took a lot to unsettle the god, after living with his brother for as long as he had, but something about this bit into his very core with pure wrong-ness.

Slow footsteps guided him to the next aisle, and his heart quickened. This was it, something told him. The whimpering voice only made it worse.

His eyes crept around the book shelf, and he saw it; a tangle of limbs, flash of royal blue, red… so much crimson…

"Summer!" the word spilled from his lips as he ran forward on numb, weak legs, his thumping heart recognizing the dark crimp of hair and the modern clothes of the wrecked body. A sobbing whimper lifted the girl's chest from the floor, but her hips stayed anchored as if weighed down by tons.

Loki fell to his knees beside Summer's form, skidding slightly in the small pool of blood that leaked from her skull. His hands hovered in the air helplessly, not sure what to do.

The breaths picked up in his chest.

Summer was…dear gods, what had happened to her? Blood matted her disheveled hair, her skirt tangled around her legs. Her head stayed lolled to the side, her mouth curved in weak cries, her eyes glistening with tears, round and afraid, but somewhat distant…

He gathered her up in his arms, feeling the chill of her flesh against his bare hands. How long had she been here like this? She felt like death had walked over her itself!

Her felt her fingers claw at his front, failing to get a grip on the hard plates of his armour. His hand stilled them, holding her hands tightly as he settled her body cradling in his arms. Her head turning into his chest, but Loki could still see the thick black marks of her leaked makeup running from her eyes as she cried freely, her body wracking with the sobs. She came back to life, but Loki wasn't sure it was for the better.

She looked absolutely broken. Her wrists were bruised and God only knew what had happened for her head to bleed so badly. His hand wound to cup the back of her skull and he felt the stickiness of blood clotting his fingers together, the moisture hard and congealed in her matted hair.

The breath stilled in his chest as hopelessness and despair washed over him and he relinquished her hand to engulf her in his arms, holding her tight to his chest as he rocked them, not sure exactly who was comforting whom. Sobs and whimpers, the likes Loki had never seen from any woman, let alone of Summer, leaked from her and Loki felt a part of him die inside.

He was glad Summer couldn't see his face, couldn't see the paleness that had consumed his features, the way his eyes were wide and – frankly – afraid for what had happened.

His chest was tight, and the god struggled to draw breath without painfully disturbing his thudding heart, every movement hurting as if it had been him that was injured and not her. _Oh Summer…_

Summer's legs were weak and tangled, her skirt ruffled and bunched. Loki wasn't sure what it was that drew his attention there but the minute his eyes ghosted lower, he saw something that made his heart stop: blood. A thin trickle of blood ran down the inside of her thigh.

Loki just shut down for a moment, sure his eyes must be playing tricks on him. As if of their own accord his fingers dreamily reached out, and he noted the way Summer whimpered, her hand clawing at the side of his neck, her broken nails welling blood from his skin. He didn't stop; he had to know. He held his breath as his fingertip touched along the thin crimson path, and his blood turned to ice when he felt its warm, sticky moisture. It was really there.

Everything about him told him not to think, but he knew he couldn't ignore it. Not when Summer was at stake. The flare of anger was already racing through him as his fingers withdrew: he could only think of one way she could get blood so clearly there.

Suddenly, it became all too apparent what Summer was murmuring through her hysterical, broken rabble: "_Thor. Thor…"_

**NOTE**

**I've officially finished writing Mermaid and will release the remaining three chapters after this one in five day installments. 'Cos I'm mean like that ;) **

**Don't worry, sequel and third story planned and in progress.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thor had raped her – just thinking the words sent a fury through Loki, the likes of which would have scared him had he not embraced it so freely.

_How dare he_, he growled in his head, just thinking of Thor's face curling his hands into fists. Was he proud of himself now? Was he happy? He had the advantage over Loki, but Loki wouldn't dare to challenge it. Why did Thor have to make this a contest? Fighting, he could understand, but when it was a living, breathing, _feeling_ person at the center of the battle… Loki wasn't sure he would have fought for her stay on Asgard if he'd known this was what would await her.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom of his chambers, watching his eyes burn with fury and his chest heave with the effort to just hold him there. He looked thunderous, dangerous. Good, he thought. Thor deserved no less. There was no way Loki could let him get away with this.

And yet it burned him inside knowing that he would: Summer had sworn him to secrecy. Loki had taken her back to his chambers that day and cleared her up, washing off the blood, changing her clothes… and seeing the bruising marks of Thor's presence.

Summer had cried. She'd stayed with Loki for days, always in the same position: knees to her chest, hugging a pillow as if that would fill the emptiness inside. Loki could still see her wide, dazed orbs in his head, an image he feared he would never be free of. She was traumatized, and Loki didn't know what to do about it. He still didn't. He'd kept his arm around her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her as she'd wept.

Even he knew it hadn't. Some things just couldn't be healed.

After that, Summer had hardened. Her eyes had dried up, and her face had been drawn as she cornered him and demanded his word. Loki's heart burned as he remembered it.

She'd forced his vow from him. And Loki's heart was heavy with regret – he'd promised to stay silent. Summer had said she'd deal with it in her own way, move on in her way… but Loki was left seething. He understood she wanted to just forget about what had happened, and that she'd had ways she'd survived such an ordeal for years before, but Loki still found it hard to accept.

It was injustice: Thor had forced her, defiled her in ways that made Loki sick to his stomach. He had no doubt that Thor would be done with Summer now, that his passion for her was over… but how could Thor do this?!

His fist made sharp contact with the mirror and he watched the surface crack and splinter, the sharp shards raining down on the tiles floor. Blood trickled from his broken knuckles.

Loki was helpless. And he hated it.

The bruises had healed, no evidence remaining of Thor's barbaric deeds. It had taken weeks, weeks Summer had been willing to wait out. She was getting her way – Thor was getting away with it.

_Thor_… just knowing that he walked freely after what he'd done made Loki enraged. Did he know the irreversible damage he'd done to Summer? Of course he didn't. The bastard hadn't even been present at dinner the day she'd revealed about her abused past, and now Thor had infected both worlds with horrendous memories for her.

But Summer was taking it like a soldier, and Loki couldn't help but be impressed. She'd emerged from her chambers a week later, and every day since. She'd eaten with his family, she'd sifted through her gifts – she'd even been to more day trips down to the city!

To the world, nothing was wrong… but the world didn't see the moments he did. They didn't see the times where she returned to the scene of her attack and wept. Didn't see the way she sat by the lakeside with her eyes glazed dreamily. Only Loki knew the truth; Summer was far from okay. Every day he'd seen her he'd been content, settled he could keep an eye on her for the most part.

A month had passed.

Loki remembered how they'd sat together in her room of items, and Loki would read to her from her many books, watching her mind wonder with thoughts he didn't dare ask about.

He'd started to let himself calm, taking great care to avoid his brother at all costs. He didn't trust himself to keep his word if Thor was in front of him. He didn't think his control would stretch that far.

But then a second month had swung round, and something had changed: Summer had retreated.

Loki had noticed it. Less and less time had been spent reading. Then time together had ended full stop. She made small appearances into daylight, but she stayed well clear of Loki and he noticed it – as well as the permanently troubled expression on her face, tingled with pale anxiety.

Loki wasn't an idiot: something had happened. Something had changed. And he couldn't take it anymore.

It had been a whole two weeks since Summer had emerged from her chambers, and now Loki was starting to get very concerned. At first, he'd let it slide, assuming she was just pulling herself together, finding herself again in her solitude. Comfort could only go so far, he knew.

Then he'd remembered the lake and the distant look that had homed in Summer's eyes, and he'd needed to see for himself that she was alright. The last sight of her he'd had hovered uncomfortably in his mind: those round, afraid eyes, arms hugging her body protectively… how much torment could her poor soul bear?

Or his? Without Summer his burning anger had swept back in and her absence only drove in harder the damage his brother had done.

Loki stormed down the corridor to Summer's chambers, with his now permanently clenched fists driving him on, mind, as always, consumed with hating thoughts of Thor. He fought to keep his breathing level as he walked to Summer's chambers; thinking of Thor tested him greatly nowadays. But there was no way to avoid it.

His patience had held – just. His saintly, strengthened patience had so far held him back. Endless days of training, locking himself in his room, forced his angers out in private.

But it wouldn't last and she couldn't ask it of him anymore. Summer was the only thing keeping him sane, and Loki could feel his control chipping with every passing day, little to distract him from the urge to deliver all Thor deserved.

He'd been patient, he'd been lenient. His pushed open the door to Summer's room without warning, knowing there would be no response or a refusal if he knocked.

Now, he needed answers.

XXX

Summer stared at her pale face in the mirror, and read the horror that permanently shaped her features.

Once upon a time, she'd loved this mirror. She'd thought a full length mirror, so wide and capable it was like a wardrobe width for her to admire herself in, was a dream come true. Now it was a nightmare, a curse. Now she saw things that she hated.

She forced her eyes to stay on her face, drinking in the slow welling of the tears as her hand trailed up her thigh. It didn't hurt. Pain didn't upset her.

Soft cotton of her loose white summer dress touched her fingertips and she slowly lifted it up, the breaths hitching in her throat as she did so. Finally, she let her eyes lower from her face, slowly creeping down her body in the mirrors reflection as her hand crept up. The hem lifted over her panties – and then she felt it.

The first tear broke its barrier.

A whimper escaped her throat as her eyes and palm met the bump of her abdomen at the same time and a piece of her heart cracked. Her fingers splayed over the bloated skin.

Her mind froze with horror the same way it always did and her body saddled to the side of its own accord. The nightmare would never end. Just as the bad dreams, and paranoia had started to fade, just when she thought she could finally start to put it behind her… then this had happened.

She couldn't take her eyes off the very definitive bump in her anatomy, creating a smooth arch from her spine. Her spare hand flew to her mouth to choke back a sob.

_No_, a voice in her head screamed – _no, no, no, no! _There was no way this could be real, no way she could really be … then she turned fully sideways and there was no denying it. Her palm pressed as if she could force it back into submission, shrink her figure back to its original, slim state.

She'd found out a month ago, when her belly had started growing. At first she couldn't believe it. Then as she'd blossomed, believability had been forced out of her mind. Hiding came to the forefront of her priorities.

But baggy shirts and loose dresses could only take one so far, and she knew it was a matter of time before somebody noticed.

She couldn't hide forever, a voice snagged in her head. Already her weeks of absence would have drawn some suspicion, surely. But she prayed she could fend it off longer, not knowing how to react to it herself.

Horrified? Yes, but what could she do? There was nothing that could be done to change this.

She gulped back her tears and forced her lip to stop quivering. She had to get used to it, she told herself. And some point, her secret would be out and people would have to see her, see _it_... Thor had ruined her officially now. She'd been assaulted before but this… this was a new sort of blow.

A baby.

How could something so innocent and helpless come out of a deed so evil? It sickened her to think that a part of her had moulded with Thor, even more to know that she had to carry his essence in her, that it leeched off her body.

But then she was reminded that it was only half Thor's, that it was hers too. And then she couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening.

Her hand cupped tenderly under her belly and she knew it wasn't its fault, that it would be wrong to blame it for its – Summer gulped –_ father's_ actions. But it was hard. Thor wouldn't care about a baby, would he? She wasn't sure how things worked in this world, but even if it were Earth she was sure all the honourable stuff like child support would have gone unfulfilled by the god. She'd be in on this on her own.

_Except for Loki_, a voice reminded her in her head. That just made it worse and her face scrunched with misery. This would destroy him. He would be devastated when he found out she was carrying Thor's baby…

Then her eyes lifted in the mirror and she froze: Loki's green orbs watched her from the bathroom doorway, wide, lips parted in shock.

Summer's heart stilled in her chest. Her startled green orbs locked with his through the mirror's reflection and she staggered back, boots clipping against the cold bathroom tiles. Her hand dropped from her stomach as if she'd been caught with her fingers in the cookie jar, and the loose white dress fluttered back over her body again. The bump stood proudly, arching the material.

The anguish started to creep into her quickly filling orbs as she watched Loki's face begin to harden with rage. His orbs burned with a quiet, controlled fury and Summer felt her heart break; she never would have had him find out like this.

She couldn't bring herself to turn and face him properly, not even able to hold his eyes in the mirror as his fell to the bloom of her stomach again: "I'm sorry." She breathed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Loki stared at Summer's middle with venomous hatred boiling inside his heart. She was… Summer was pregnant. Thor had gotten her _pregnant_.

Then something inside him snapped – his patience was stretched too far. His orbs lifted to Summer's, her eyes wide and apologetic. Apologetic, as if it were her fault. _Oh Summer_, Loki though pitifully. The thought didn't show though in his hard gaze. He'd let a lot go; not any more. "I can't let this pass." His voice was dark, and no sooner had he said the words had he turned on his heel and stormed from the room.

His mind knew exactly where his rage was carrying him. That was it, he thought, eyes burning a path in the corridors ahead of him. That was the last straw.

He could hear Summer race after him, but even at his walking pace, he was too fast for her to catch up to him. Nothing could stop him now though. That was too much to ask of him. He wouldn't just sit back while Summer suffered anymore.

A baby… an abomination that Thor had infected her with. So that was why Summer had dropped into seclusion. To hide what Thor had done to her.

Uncontainable rage bubbled, clenching his fists ready to pound, his steps swift and determined. Thor… his time had come at last. Every muscle in Loki's body flexed in anticipation, burning with the fury that spurred him on.

Loki was an unstoppable force as he stormed, ignoring the stares of the servants he got as he marched, Summer in tow. He knew this was the first time she'd stepped out of her room with her condition so blatant and part of him would have felt empathetic if he wasn't so enraged.

Adrenaline flooded through him and the urge to kill something was overwhelming. Loki turned into the training room, and said _something_ came into view at last.

Loki's teeth gritted at the infuriatingly happy grin on his brother face as he sparred with an imaginary opponent, completely ignorant of the lives he had torn apart. He wouldn't for long, Loki promised darkly in his head.

"Thor!"

The roar was dark and thick with menace, sounding more dangerous than Loki would have believed possible to come from him. Now though, anything was possible.

Thor's body paused in his invisible battle, head turning to the doorway of the arena. His eyes drank in the sight of his storming brother, but whether the golden haired warrior was simply blind to the venom in Loki's eyes or he belittled it, he straightened up calmly. He even had the nerve to flitter a grin across his face.

Loki's anger proved it – Thor had won. It was something he'd concluded months ago, but seeing it on his brothers face gave the god a fresh wave of superiority.

He didn't even raise a hand in resistance as Loki's fist drew back and pommelled into Thor's cheek.

The blow snapped his head to the side, Loki's knuckles burning into his jaw so hard he was sure something cracked. He staggered back, more out of surprise than anything else. Loki was powerful, even more so fuelled by anger, but he was no match for Thor.

The giant god clutched his jaw as he righted himself from the attack – and Loki's second fist punched him back the other way.

"Loki!"

Thor heard the cry but he didn't see Summers face as Loki's fist directed his vision in another direction. He grinned – so Loki had found out at last.

The attack paused for a second, and Thor used the opportunity to straighten himself up, backing off out of Loki's immediate range, teeth stained with his own blood as he grinned: Summer clung to Loki's arm. He didn't dare swing with Summer so in the way. "Let go, Summer." Loki warned darkly. "I have to do this."

Summer didn't stand a chance as Loki's shoulder shrugged, knocking her away. Then Thor saw it and his heart stopped for a moment, grin wiped from his face – Summer staggered back, hand cupping her bloated stomach.

Loki faced his brother again, and the rage that he felt in his heart now stared back at him; Thor's teeth gritted. The battle was on. The large warrior's feet were squarely on the ground as Loki charged in for a second attack and he knew he didn't stand a chance against Thor's bulk. It wouldn't stop him trying though.

The God of Thunder caught Loki's punch in his large hand and twisted Loki's arm at the wrist, crippling his brother for a vital second. His elbow crashed back into Loki's jaw.

His brother would have gone flying if his grip had released, but Loki's sheer determination seemed to drive him on. He forced back from the blow and rammed his shoulders into Thor's body. A sweep of his feet had Thor crashing to the floor.

Loki threw himself at him – and Thor rolled himself to the side, Loki leaping at thin air. Both rolled to their feet, glaring at each other for an angry second.

Both stepped forward at the same time. They met in mid-air, both arms braced to strike the other, but locking together as they blocked. Hands gripped arms, surrendering to a battle of strength to throw the other off. Loki dug in his heels and fought.

Thor's angry, blazing blue eyes were electric with rage in the secluded cave of their battle embrace, but Loki returned them with equal hatred.

There was no forgiveness for his brother now. "You did this to her." Loki growled, feeling the raging blood pulse through his body.

"_I didn't know_." Thor forced through gritted teeth, the expression in his eyes blind rage. No regret, no empathy. He didn't care he'd ripped Summer's life apart; he was just concerned about himself.

Loki hated him more than ever. "And that makes it permissible, does it?!"

Loki's hands slipped down from their battle, and in the second of vulnerability, gripped the sides of Thor's head, and head-butted him hard.

The god saw the attack coming far too late and was helpless to stop it as his head was knocked into a daze, staggering back as Loki released him. His eyes were crossed until the world came back into focus, his rage and humiliation pushing for a violent response. He let out a wild battle cry and charged at Loki, Summer's cries of protest echoing in his ear.

He and Loki crashed with a sickening force, both of them slamming to the ground in a flurry of grappling limbs. They rolled endlessly, both of them fighting for supremacy.

Small fists pounded into his back and shoulders when they rose from the floor, and he felt fingers clawing at him, too small to be Loki. He shoved Loki off for a second and gripped Summer's wrists, before she could hit him again. Even he could feel the bones of her wrist crush under his grab, but his expression fiery and merciless as he tugged her gaping mouth, locked in a silent scream of pain, and wide eyes down to his fallen level. "Stay out of this, woman." He growled in a voice like thunder.

He righted himself at the same time he released her wrist, Summer crumpling to a weak heap at his feet. Oh, it made him feel powerful.

Loki's eyes looked ready to kill as he stood too, the two gods facing off over the helpless form of the mortal at the heart of their battle.

"Stop!"

The demanding authoritive voice was just as recognisable as the powerful, echoing thud of the staff on marble that accompanied it, and both gods turned to see their father stride into the training room in his full kingly glory. His face was hard and thunderous, completely contrasting to the concerned form of their mother hurrying in after him.

Odin made a bee line for his two sons, while Frigga skirted round to help Summer, an arm around her shoulders. But as soon as Summer's body straightened enough to reveal her bump, the goddess froze, shock written on her face.

The wizened eyes of the All Father lingered on the young woman for a heart stopping moment, and Loki could see the pieced fitting together in his fathers mind. Odin was no fool. There was no masking the fire as he turned his gaze back to his two sons, both still seething with their own angers.

"What happened?" each syllable was clear and commanding, in a tone so low and threatening it would make any mortal man fall to his knees if it were directed to him.

Loki stood his ground, too blinded with anger to think of what to do otherwise. "Thor happened!" he yelled, flinging an arm behind him to point an accusing finger. Thor didn't nothing to refute it, only clenching his fists tighter and allowing a more animalistic rage to darken his features. "He attacked her and defiled her, and now Summer has to suffer the consequences of his actions!"

"It was not my fault!" Thor spat, stepping up to be level with his brother in the eyes of their father. "I did not know she was with child."

"The child is yours?" Odin demanded before Loki could intervene.

Thor's face was thick with anger, but it couldn't hide the hesitation in his voice. "Maybe." He finally grumbled, with a dismissive look in Summer's direction. "Unless the little harlot has been spreading herself around to every man in Asgard-"

Loki took a mincing step. "How dare you."

"Silence!"

The thunderous shout stilled both Thor and Loki in their intimidating strides, fully meaning to commence their battle afresh. Loki's blood was still singing for a fight.

Odin's eyes moved to his wife, Frigga's palm pressed against Summer's bloated stomach while Summer cried silently onto her shoulder. Frigga's spare hand stroked the girl's hair comfortingly, not losing her motherly touch despite all the chaos around them.

"Is it possible?" the All Father asked in a somewhat softer voice.

Frigga's eyes didn't lift from Summer. "Almost certainly. Our races are very similar, and Asgardians advanced genealogy will speed up the process, but yes – it is very possible." Her eyes lifted at last to those of her husband, and they both linked gazes, exchanging the same sorrowful remorse. Loki knew that his father could snap that back to cold, cruel, punishing glares at the blink of an eye though. "She's pregnant." His mother breathed.

It was no illusion as Odin's face paled a shade and Loki anticipated the thoughts running through his father's head. His teeth gritted against them. "No!" he growled angrily before Odin could even voice them.

Odin's eyes lifted to his son, orbs completely unreadable. "What wold you have me do? I have no choice-"

"You would have her suffer for his mistake?"

"Think of the future!" Odin hissed at Loki through gritted teeth, his orbs betraying that he was just as unhappy as Loki. "An illegitimate child, a son of Odin committing such a heinous act - surely you can appreciate such things cannot come to pass?"

Loki stayed silent, sadly understanding perfectly. The reputation of the family – of Thor, the future king – was more important than doing what was right by an innocent girl. His heart sank with horror as he realised the cold truth in Odin's words: what else could be done to protect Thor and his blessed reputation? His rein would be cursed from the start if it were publically known that Thor was a brute that had raped and impregnated an innocent mortal woman.

Frigga's eyes gleamed at her husband, round and pleading from the floor. "Does it have to come to this? Is there not another way?"

"I don't understand." Summer eyes flittered between Frigga and Odin, her head lifted from Frigga's shoulder as the conversation had developed, but neither would meet her gaze. How could they, after what was being plotted around her?

Loki shuddered out the air from his lungs as her round, inquisitive eyes found his. He couldn't look away. He saw the dread settle in her heart as she read the broken anguish in Loki's face, his chest tightening painfully as he forced out the words. "He …he means to send you away." He finally breathed dreamily. Saying aloud made it sound all too real for him, hammering home the reality in harder.

But it was nothing compared to Summer. Her eyes widened as if Loki had just ordered her execution, her fingers that had been resting on Frigga's shoulders clenched and gripped as if the goddess were the only thing keeping her to Asgard.

"No…" she breathed, her voice breaking on the last note to more of a beg. Her eyes found Odin. "No, please, you can't. I'll do anything!"

It may very well be a death sentence, Loki thought to himself, feeling numb with utter hopelessness. How could this be happening? And all the while Thor stood back, arms crossed condemningly as he oversaw Summer's conviction.

Loki's teeth gritted, and his rage flared again with a violent passion, sparking alive the numbness into adrenaline. "This is all _your_ fault!"

He surged forward, intending to do very serious harm to the god, but Odin somehow beat him to it, the base of his staff hitting the marble floor and blocking Loki before he could take another step. His blazing eyes lifted to those of his father, and Odin's hand gripped Loki's shoulder to restrain him.

"This is why she must go." He said harshly, his orbs hardening with objectivity to mar out the wrong of what must be done. They flickered between Loki and Thor. "Look at what has happened to you two. Brother upon brother. I cannot have this tear my family apart. I will not tolerate anything for that."

His hand fell away from Loki's shoulder and he turned slowly, ominously, to Summer, still clawing at Frigga's form for help. The goddess stayed subdued. Loki felt powerless to move, his heart breaking at the absolute fear in Summer's orbs.

His eyes felt wetter than they ought be as he gulped down the hard lump in his throat. "Please…." He begged. "You saw how she came to us. You know what awaits her back on earth. You can't send her back to that."

Odin's orbs were apologetic as he stepped closer to Summer. "I never said it was easy." He said, as Frigga melted away miserably, prising Summer's fingers from her person.

Summer's tears spilled helplessly as Odin towered over her, his staff rising in the air. "Please." She spilled uncontrollably. "Please, don't do this!" her eyes flickered to Loki. "Loki!" Her heart sank when Loki's mouth opened, but no sound left them, only harsh, ragged breaths. Then her eyes moved to Thor, and his burning stare. "It's your _child._ Don't you care?!"

His arms stayed tightly crossed. "It's your child, not mine."

"You bastard…" the defiance left her voice as her eyes lifted once more to the upraised staff, looming above her. Her hand fell to her rounded stomach.

Loki watched on, the breath hitching in his throat. This wasn't fair. His feet carried him forward, instinctive to block the injustice that was about to occur. "No!" he cried, desperation in his voice. "This isn't fair. It's not her fault."

A hand caught his shoulder, and Loki sneered as Thor's body moved to half block his, halting Loki in his path. The grip on his shoulder was firm, Thor's blazing eyes shamelessly looking into his. "It's what's best." He growled. "We have to put this behind us."

"Reconciliation is behind us now." Loki snarled, before looking to his father, frozen in place as if he wanted to draw down his staff and change his mind. Summer was starting to scramble to her feet. "He can't get away with this. You can't send her back - it's wrong!" His hand clawed at Thor's on his shoulder but his brother's grip held and he merely stretched an arm across his body to hold him back more fully. Loki struggled fruitlessly, no match for Thor's brute strength. "No!"

"What Thor did was unacceptable," Odin said in a quiet, sombre voice. "But the fate of the kingdom rests with him."

That was it. Case closed. There was no debate, no discussion left to be had that could change the All Fathers mind. A horrific part of Loki empathised, knowing that were he not so tied to Summer, where he merely reading it in a book, in the mind-sight of the ruler in Odin's position… he knew he would do the same thing.

"What about what you said?" Loki burst, feeling he would speak, shout and protest until his throat died if it had the slightest hope of changing his father's mind. "You said a wise king always defends the helpless. How does this fit in with your justice-"

"A king has to make decisions!" Odin swung round, tearing himself from Summer at last as his suddenly angry eyes blazed over his shoulder at his youngest son, restrained by his eldest. His booming roar echoed throughout the chamber. "That is why you will never be king! A ruler has to decide amongst unthinkable options for the good of his kingdom, no matter what the price. You do not understand!"

Loki fought against his brother, but Thor's arm splayed close to his body so he couldn't even lift his arms for a blow. "I understand that this is wrong!"

Odin's orbs hardened and Loki felt his heart plummet. "Then I hope this will help you come to terms with the harshness of ruling. And be grateful that you will be spared of it."

The heel of the staff slammed down.

"No!" Loki yelled, seeing Summer's hands rising to her face protectively as a light leaked from the head of the staff, stretching out to claim her with a speed that slowed tantalizingly in Loki's mind.

Then everything exploded all at once: a blinding flash of electric blue hid Summer's cowering form from view behind Odin's towering body, Loki forced to throw an arm over his eyes at the brightness. He surrendered to blindness for a second, forced to impatiently wait for the light shining through his eyelids to fade.

Thor's arm slacked as he too rode the impact, and Loki forced him away as darkness settled again, eyes snapping open. They scanned the floor instantly for Summer behind his father.

… but she was gone.

Loki sank to his knees in horror.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Summer blinked, and the first raindrop hit her cheek. Then they thundered down all at once, drenching her in seconds as she stood on the dock.

Her wide eyes stared out to the darkness of the water, the sea stretching on into the horizon, broken by a handful of boats and vessels. Summer hardy saw them, the same way she barely felt the rain on her skin.

Her knees crashed into the hard deck and her hands fell forward, holding her up from collapsing entirely. Her eyes stayed wide, not daring to blink for a moment. _This… this couldn't be real_, she thought in a daze. She couldn't be here, back on the docks. How cruel – exactly back where she'd started.

She stared down into the swirling depths of the see over the edge of the docks, and felt the surge of hopelessness call for it. The tears welled in her eyes.

Loki had said the gateway had been closed. Even if she threw herself to the watery depths there would be no wonderful prince to save her this time. She would drown… her hand fell on the bump of her stomach and her mind snapped into focus; it wouldn't just be her life she'd be taking this time.

She sat back on her heels and let the rain drench her, her white dress clinging to her body, water running down her bare legs and into her boots. Her eyes softened. They were glazed and distant as her mind swam with dizzying thoughts, her throat hauling in ragged breaths into her unwilling lungs.

_Loki…_ she could still see him in her mind. His dark hair and his glistening emerald eyes, wide as he fought to get to her. Then Thor's cold face crept into view, and Summer's heart hardened. The fingers on her belly clenched.

He'd done it. He'd ruined her.

Her mouth thinned angrily and she felt the urge to tear her hands through her hair. That man… that _monster_. How dare he do this to her, and just _abandon_ her here.

What did she have left now? How could she support a baby? A strength flooded through her and she forced herself upright to her feet, her legs trembling beneath her. She wouldn't give in though. Thor had destroyed her, but she wouldn't just lie down and take it anymore.

She couldn't. there was no Loki to protect her now, no family to care for her. She was on her own; just her and her unborn child.

Her hand cupped the underside of her pregnant stomach she lifted her face to the sky, seeing the stars glitter through the clouds. Thunder rumbled, and she saw the lightning crash through the Heavens.

_You'd better be upset_, she thought darkly, imagining the furious thunder god that ravaged the skied. He'd ruined her life – the least she could hope for was that he never forgot the evil he'd done to her, that it weighed on his conscience. If he even had one.

And Loki… "Don't you dare forget me." She warned, imagining the sorrowful eyes of the god, praying he was looking down on her.

Her arm stretched up high, as if reaching could bring Loki closer somehow, as if she could somehow touch him. But she couldn't, and the thought that she might never be able to again, made the tears spill, mixing with the rain as it pummelled down on her face. Her guardian was gone, forever.

She gritted her teeth in defiance and let the emotions swell her heart; the anger, the pain, the fear and utter hopelessness… but she wouldn't roll over and surrender. Not anymore.

She may have been abandoned to a world that may destroy her, but something boldened inside her, and she kept her chin up, refusing to be quashed. Her hand stayed on her stomach as if she were already supporting her baby, promising to it that she wouldn't give up.

There was more than just herself she wouldn't give up on: the image of Loki's orbs at their fiercest, most passionate, flashed in her head, praying he would use that to find her again.

Her fingers stretched to the dark skies above. _Don't forget_, she willed, eyes burning at the clouds with resolve.

"Never forget!"

XXX

Loki stood in the golden cave of the Bifrost, staring into the dark void that could – but wouldn't – take him to where he wanted to be. His fists were loose, his heart weighed down with sorrow.

His heart had given up the 'it's not fair' hope, knowing that no good would come of it. Summer was gone, and that wasn't about to change.

Anger didn't matter to him anymore. He just missed her, like she'd taken a piece of his heart with him. He wished they'd had time at least. To say goodbye, to kiss one last time, to help her… but that had been torn from them, and the barbs clung to him. There was no clean separation. No way for a clean break.

He imagined Summer all alone on Earth and his heart ached. He didn't want her to be alone. What would she do? Would she go back to the gang members? Where else could she go…

Loki wished more than anything she could stay by his side.

The injustice of it burned him, and the fury at his brother had settled into a bitter repulsion. Even now, people cheered his name back in the city, as Odin announced his _precious, perfect heir_ to be his successor. Loki hated every moment of it. How could Thor, after all he'd done, win?

"I won't let this pass." He vowed, repeating the words he'd sworn to Summer when he'd first discovered she was with child. Only this time he really meant it.

The darkness flurried in his soul, darkness he knew only Summer could banish. He'd been lenient, patient, standing by and letting so much pass a die at his brother's hand.

_No more_, he decided. They might think it was over, but Loki wasn't ready to live without Summer just yet. He wouldn't let Thor triumph this time. He wouldn't give up on Summer as so many others had.

_Summer… _he thought of her down on Earth and prayed there was at least some way he could let her know he was thinking of her. _Don't give up on me_. His eyes were gleaming, but strong and solid as his determination set in. He'd lost a lot before, but nothing compared to this. He couldn't even see her from afar, to _see _she was alright.

He blinked, feeling the solemn promise swell in his heart, one he would rather die than break: _we will be together again. Wait for me._

He gulped, knowing that he was about to rip apart the fabric of all he'd lived by for the sake of one woman. It was worth it, he decided. He didn't care how long it took, or how he would do it, but he would be by Summer's side again.

Words echoed in his head, and he heard the soft voice of Summer breath willing words into his consciousness, as if she were willing him on from the worlds apart they were. Loki's lips parted and mouthed them back to her, her image dancing in his head gloriously. He would not give up. Not so long as there was breath in his body. All that remained was that Summer would - "Never forget."


	14. NOTE

**NOTE**

**And so we reach an end, but fear not - there WILL be a sequel. The actual release date for that is uncertain, though :P Sequel will be called Never Forget, and there's a third story planned to be called Bruises too. So you'll be updated via here when those come up.**

**But in the mean time... THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**And some of the comments were just mindblowingly incredible and gave a literal meaning to 'lol'. ****Thanks a lot guys, and I'll work to bring the sequel as soon as possible.**

**xx**


	15. SEQUEL

**Hey guys, **

**Just so you know...**

**SEQUEL'S IN!**

**In case your interested. It's called Never Forget so don't mke sure you go and check that out!**

**See ya, and thanks.**

**Rachel x**


End file.
